Back Together
by BrookPotter
Summary: What happends when a rare spell is activated when Voldemort dies? Will it mess everything up? Or will it make everything right? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Author's Note: this is my little story (I don't know if it will have more than one chapter, we'll just have to see were this goes) of what should've happened when Voldemort dies. Not that I don't like the way J.K Rowling wrote this I just have another idea in mind… OH and one more thing the bolded parts belong to J.K Rowling as well.

**"Avada Kedavra!"**

** "Expelliarmus!" **

**The bang was like a cannon blast and the golden fames the erupted between them, at the dead centre at the circle they had treading, marked the point where the spells collided. Harry saw Voldemort's green jet meet his own spell, saw the elder wand fly high, dark against the sunrise, spinning across the enchanted ceiling like the head of Nagini, spinning through the air toward the master it would not kill, who had come to take full possession of it at last. And Harry, with the unerring skill of the Seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backward, arms splayed, the slit pupils of the scarlet eyes rolling upward. Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemies shell.**

"YES THAT'S MY SON!" screamed James Potter after just seeing what his son did

"OUR SON!" Lily Potter yelled back half laughing because James picked her up and swung her around.

"EXACTLY!"

"Well I see that you're celebrating, should I just wait outside while you finish up?" Albus Dumbledore asked through his proud smile.

"BLOODY HECK PROFFESOR YOU SCARED ME!" Lily shouted while she clung to James

"I'm sorry Lily for scaring you, but there is a reason why I am here."

"Oh I'm sure there is, and sorry if I'm being rude, but can't it wait? We want to owl Padfoot to inform him of just what happened!" She responded excitedly

"Sadly no, it can't wait, this is too important to wait and I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep you son waiting now"

"What do you mean professor-"

"Please call me Albus, you to Lily"

"Okay pro-"James stopped in mid- sentence after the look Albus gave him "Albus, but still what do you mean about '_not wanted to keep _our _son waiting_'?"

"You see Mr. Potter when Mr. Riddle died the wand that he used to cast his last spell did something so special, so rare it's hard to believe that it even exists, it's called _Redi Vivus."_ The aged man explained, "Redi Vivus means to come back alive, but not just anybody will come back alive, only two people can be selected to walk the earth once more, and the two people all have had to been killed by the person that just died."

"So what you're saying is that one or both of us get to come back alive." Lily shorted his explanation.

"Exactly, both of you will. I'm sure Harry will be pleased."

"Okay, but sir- I mean Albus what will we say to Sirius, and Remus?" That's a good question James. And I'm sure you'll figure that out all by yourself." And with that he walked away

"Well, I guess we should probley tell Sirius and Remus the news and about what Harry just did if they haven't heard yet" Lily said

"Sure but just one more thing…"

"And what would that be?"

"This." James then crushed his lips to Lily's.

"Padfoot! Moony! You will never guess what just happened!" James said sounding like a fifteen year old gossiping girl.

"What is Prongsey my man?" Sirius said goofily

"First of all Harry just defeated Voldemort," James smiled then added, "again."

"Really? THAT'S GREAT! MOONY HARRY DID IT! HARRY DEFEATED VOLDEMORT!"

"He did? YES I KNEW HE COULD DO IT, WHEN DID HE DO IT?"

"Well seeing that it is only an hour and a half since you came here from the lovely place called earth, just a bit ago."

"Well that's absolutely wonderful!"

"Oh and Moony I think you would want to see two people that you really missed"

"And who would that be?" the werewolf asked as he came around the corner.

His jaw dropped as he saw the two people he had wanted to see so dearly for the last sixteen years.

"Good to see you too Remus!" James said cheerfully but quickly "Oomph" ed When Remus tackled him and Lily to the ground.

"I've missed you two so much!" He sobbed from joy of see the two.

"And we both missed you back." Lily said, struggling for breath, "But sadly were going to separated again…"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"And this is where I must say: second of all, when old Mouldy Voldey died two people were selected to come back alive, and we were chosen."

"But I just got to see you again"

"I know, and I'll miss you more than you could ever imagine, but hey! You got Sirius!"

"Yeah I guess, and then again, you will get too see Harry again, so I maybe this is for the better."

"That's the spirit Moony!"

"You forgot something rather important out of your little explanation, James"

"I did? What was it?"

"Only two people that were _murdered _by him are allowed to go back."

"Oh, yeah, I guess I kinda forgot." He smiled sheepishly

Lily just smirked.

"When?" Sirius and Remus asked in unison

"We don't know but probley fairly soon"

Just at that moment Albus walked in again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, one more thing about the situation," Albus said, "You'll be leaving on two hours tops." He then proceeded walk back out.

"Why doesn't he just apparate?" **(Spelling?)**

"Dunno."

"Well… since we only get a limited time here with you, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

The party was short, but very fun. It was the same as all parties, well… not really, no, it wasn't anything like a normal party, partially because it was thrown by the Maurders (They all decided to exclude Peter from their little group), but more because it was going to be their last time to see them again in a very long time, longer than last time, which was a very long time. But like all parties it had to end, due to James' and Lily's very limited packing time.

After they all said their goodbyes, they apparated back to their medium sized mansion and got to work. Mostly clothes were thrown in the large trunks, but there was also some other possessions in there as well.

Walking in yet again, like he was on cue, was once again Albus Dumbledore, carrying a wire coat hanger on a fluffy scarlet pillow.

"This is called a _mitte desuper, _meaning_ send from above_. It will take you to where ever Harry is in the world right at this moment, and only this moment."

'Okay, and do all we need to do is touch it, like a portkey?" Lily asked

"Yes, and let me advise you, you might get a little dizzy"

They nodded their head, except Albus.

"Whenever you're ready"

Lily and James both looked at each other and agreed silently.

"One last thing. Thank-you."

"You're most certainly welcome, now good-bye or you'll miss your chance."

And with that the married couple both nodded and grabbed the wire coat hanger.

"YOU DID! YOU FINNALY DID IT HARRY!" Hermione Granger screamed as she ran to her best friend, with her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley more commonly known as Ron on her tail.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Harry said not at all excitedly

"Why aren't you happy, jumping with joy, dancing around with glee than?" Ron asked

"I dunno, guess I'm just a little depressed for all the people that died."

"Don't be, they would want you to be happy, Harry." Hermione said, trying her best to cheer him up.

"Definitely mate." Ron joined her in her attempt to cheer Harry up

Harry smiled, and hugged his two best friends.

"Come on, I want to go talk to somebody"

As they entered their old headmaster's office, Hermione tripped slightly on the last step.

"Are you okay?" Harry and Ron asked in unison

"Yeah, just a little woozy from the lack of sleep."

"You sure?"

"Yep, now let's go talk to the person Harry wanted to talk to."

"Alright"

The trio walked around for a bit until they finally found the right portrait: Albus Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked for his attention

"Congratulations Harry, you saved the whole world. Muggle and Wizarding."

Harry smiled, "Thank-you professor. But there is a reason why I am here."

Dumbledore motioned for him to continue.

"You see sir, when we were searching for the Horcruxes my wand kinda snapped into two pieces, and I was wondering if there was any way of repairing it"

"Yes, but just one way of doing so-" Dumbledore started but was cut off

"Wait, please don't tell me that I or we or whatever have to go out again to look for something" Harry said, but noticed his rudeness about cutting the old man off and added, "sorry"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Don't worry my dear boy. You don't have to look for anything else and you're forgiven"

"Thank-you, sir. But may I ask how then?"

"I do believe that you have the Elder Wand I take it?"

"Yes, sir, but how is that going to- Ohhh!" Harry then realised what his mentor was talking about and how stupid he was sounding.

Harry took out the Elder Wand from his back pocket, (which he had no idea when he put it there) then reached into the Moleskin pouch Hagrid had given him for his seventeenth birthday and found the two halves of the holly and phoenix feather wand, laid them down on his old headmaster's desk, pointed the Elder Wand at the broken wand and said

"_Reparo!"_

The holly and phoenix feather wand instantly shot back together, and looked as if nothing had happened to it.

Harry laid down the Elder wand next to his repaired one he got at the age of eleven, picked up his original wand, pointed it at a quill on the old desk and voiced,

"_Winguardium Leviosa!" _

The quill rose high up into the air and fell back down as Harry released the charm.

"Perfect!" Harry said happily, turning back to Dumbledore, "Thank-you, professor!"

Ron and Hermione yawned at the exact same time which made Harry realise how tired he really was.

"You three are tired, why don't you go to the Gryffindor dormitories and rest, for I wouldn't be surprised if you, Harry Ronald and Hermione got bombarded with questions tomorrow morning"

"Good idea" responded Ron sleepily

"I shall see you tomorrow" He said clearly to the entire trio

They all nodded and headed in the direction of the Gryffindor Common room.

When they reached the portrait of a drunken fat lady, all of them realised they had no idea what the password was.

"Sorry, no password, no entry. For all I know you could be death eaters imitating the people that just saved the entire world!" The drunken fat lady said after multiple guesses.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" said people all whipped around with their wands drawn only to see that it was Neville Longbottom.

"Oh hey Neville"

"The password is _'Golden Trio'" _they looked at him in surprise and shock.

Surprise because the password was named after them.

Shock because Neville actually remembered a password for once.

Neville noticed the look on their faces and analyzed how he knew the password so easily

"I know you guys and I knew the name people like to call your group of mates"

A nod from each of them was given to the boy who remembered the password for once.

"Golden Trio" Hermione said to the fat lady who let them in with a look of suspicion on her face.

Hermione and Ron went up to their separate dormitories, but after a quick peck on the lips, which went unnoticed by Neville.

Harry had different plans though. Plans that couldn't wait until morning. So he slipped on his invisibility cloak which he was wearing earlier and walked back through the portrait hole.

"Who goes there?" asked the fat lady more drunk than ever now. Harry didn't answer her; he just simply kept on walking, trying to find his love, Ginny Weasley.

He found down by the lake, curled up under a tree.

'_She looks so beautiful' _Harry thought as he quietly walked up to his ex-girlfriend. He slipped off the cloak as he became three feet from her give or take.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looked up, her face was tear streaked. When she saw who it was, she whipped the salty human fluid away from her face in a flash. As she did so she felt a wave of emotions crash over her in an instant:

Love- Even though he had broken her heart she still loved him from the very first day she set eyes on him.

Anger- He had left for nine and a quarter months with no contact, except once, when they went to Bill and Fleur Weasley's after escaping Voldemort yet again.

Sadness- Knowing that he probley didn't like/love her anymore

And,

Peace- It was strange before fifth year (her fifth year) she had been so shy and uncomfortable around him. Now that they've gone out she felt extremely comfortable around him, even though he was her ex.

"Harry." She responded back

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Uh, no, not at all"

Harry then proceeded to sit down beside her against the birch tree.

They sat there in an awkward silence for a few moments before Harry couldn't take it anymore. He had to ask her something that had been bothering him for a long time, but so long that he had been sleeping under the same roof as her, but when it was time that she got back to Hogwarts to go on to her sixth year.

"Have you been seeing anyone?" he blurted out

Ginny sat there stunned by the question. She had been wondering the same thing about him, even though he did say that dating opportunities would be quite slim. She had still worried.

"No, have you?" she returned the question

Harry snorted, "Haven't I told you that there would be no time what so ever for dating?"

"No, you said, and I quote, _'I think dating opportunities will be rather slim'"_

He smiled at her.

"No, I haven't been seeing anyone else lately, ?" he said in a very fast rush.

"What? Could you repeat that but a bit slower this time?" she asked even though she had an idea of what he just jumbled up.

"I was kinda wondering if you could change that for me?"

Yep. It was exactly what she thought he said she just wanted to make sure.

"Is that your way of asking me to take you back?" Ginny questioned as his face went redder by the second. But he nodded anyway. This made Ginny smile an evil smile, but his once she saw that his head was coming back up.

"I'll think on it. 'Kay?"

He nodded numbly.

Ginny already knew the answer to his question but she wanted to have some fun, and by fun she meant watching him become more impatient until he cracked, then she would finally tell him.

She got up and brushed off her pants and turned to leave but as she was doing so, she hadn't realised he had done the same.

"Wait. Before you leave can I just do one thing?" He asked, but didn't wait or an answer as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed his lips to hers for a brief moment before he let her leave.

He was honestly trying to sleep, but he just couldn't. Not when he was waiting for a simple word that would either make him the happiest man alive or even more depressed than he was now. But as he thought of these things a bright orange colour fallowed by some shaking happened. It seemed as though Harry was the only one that could feel and see it though, seeing that he was the only one awake. He got out of bed to investigate to weird orange light but quickly jumped back as he saw what I was forming.

Two figures, a man and a woman were being shaped into human bodies. Several moments passed the two figures formed themselves, but finally the bright orange light had gone out and the shaking had stopped.

The man had messy jet-black extremely similar to Harry's, hazel eyes, tan skin, and a tall lanky body. He could have been Harry's twin.

The woman had dark red hair, almond shaped emerald green eyes, again, like Harry's, ivory skin, and a tall slender body.

**Author's note: Turns out this will be more than one chapter. I love reviews they make my heart swell with glee and then I start to squeal (I really do) even for flames because the story was at least worth the time to write something to me. Hopefully I won't be so busy with school this time so I'll be able to update both stories of mine so, um… write to you soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, what else is new? **

Harry quickly whipped out his newly repaired wand.

"Who are and put down any weapons!" He demanded

"We are James and Lily Potter, Harry. You also know us as 'mum and dad'" the messy black haired man answered back

Harry snorted, "Lily and James Potter are dead, everyone knows that!" Harry said angrily

"Harry, dear, were telling the truth! Please believe us!" the read-headed woman pleaded, "Ask us anything"

"Okay, _James,_ Who were the makers of the Marauder's Map and in their real names?"

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin James Potter, and _Peter Pettigrew._" _James _spat the last name he spoke of.

Harry nodded, extremely surprised of how he knew that. _Holy he must be dad!_ He concluded numbly

He then turned to _Lily,_ trying to think of a question to ask her. "What is Uncle Vernon's sister named?"

"Marge" she said confidently

At this point Harry was completely numb with shock all over. He hadn't even noticed that his mouth had fallen open.

Several moments past before he could regain himself. But when he did, he charged towards them, and tackled his parents to the dusty, hard floor.

"How did this happen?" Harry asked, his voice thick of shed tears

James smiled, "Well you see, son, when Voldemort died a rare spell occurred, I think it was called _Remui Veviopis_, or something like that-"

"_Redi Vivus_" Lily corrected her husband

"Right, anyways..." and from that point James explained what had happened to only son.

"Why a wire coat hanger?" Harry questioned the two

"Out of all this questions you could have asked, you had to ask that! And I have no idea why a wire coat hanger." Laughed James

Harry smiled.

"I guess we should see the headmaster now." Lily stated and the two men nodded.

* * *

As they reached McGonagall office, Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak, which he had taken before they left.

"Put this on for now and take it off when I tell you too."

He received a nod from each of them. But when they had pulled the cloak over their bodies, they all had found it was too short.

Harry bit his lip; maybe engrogio **(Spelling?)** would work? Was it really worth a shot? It might wreck after all… No this is his parents! Of course it was worth it! What in God's name was he thinking?

"Engrogio!" Harry murmured

The cloak grew in length, and too his relief, didn't wreck.

"Perfect. Now to tell McGonagall."

"McGonagall? Where's Dumbledore?" Lily asked

"Dumbledore died in my sixth year." Harry said under his breath sadly

Lily and James looked shocked. They never even considered the old man dying, but once they heard that he did, it was like a hard blow to the gut.

Even though he couldn't see it, Harry knew what their reactions were.

Harry knocked on the door to McGonagall office where she hopefully slept, if she didn't sleep there, he wouldn't know where else to look.

Luckily, she was there. She didn't look very happy to be awoken when she opened the door, but when she saw who it was, her expression changed drastically.

"Har- Mr. Potter" she caught herself, "what brings you here tonight?"

He only said one thing, "Now"

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is extremely short, but please forgive me. I had this sense saying that it was a good spot of leaving it. But I promise you that the next chapter will be longer. **

**Word count: 589**

**SORRY :(**


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Wow, I can't believe that mistake that happened in the last chapter! I must have sounded stupid! And I apologize for that huge mistake! One more thing, I'm only gonna do the anonymous review replies on the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Any others I will reply by messaging you, that includes people that are favouring, alerting, author favouring, and stuff like that. I'm sorry I didn't do the others that have already did that stuff, I was just lazy. On to the story… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Yada, Yada, Yada! **

* * *

What McGonagall had seen was incredible.

James and Lily Potter standing right before her eyes, alive and well.

"Harry, how can this be?" she asked, forgetting about the whole _Mr. Potter_ thing.

Harry explained what happened about the recent occurrence; she was practically stunned out of existence.

It took a while for her to snap out of it. This was big! She couldn't believe that this was happening. She was afraid that if she looked away, they would disappear.

"Hello professor." James said smiling

That broke the old professor down. Tears, salty tears poured down her face like a waterfall. It was just too real; she had to be dreaming, so she did what most people would do when they thought they were dreaming: she pinched herself.

She didn't wake, so she pinched harder, and harder, and harder until she actually drew blood, she only stopped when Lily asked her too.

McGonagall gave a watery smile and motioned them to come into her office.

'_I'm so glad for Harry, he must be so happy._ _He deserves this, after all the deaths that he had suffered from' _her stomach twisted into a tight knot at the thought

She conjured another chair, seeing as there was only two in her office at the moment.

"Please sit." She said politely, as she sat at her own

The three of them complied.

Silence.

Silence was all that could be heard, but only until, Harry broke it, "Professor?" Professor McGonagall looked over to her student, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What are we going to do? Are we going to keep it a secret or are we going to tell everyone one else?"

McGonagall seemed to be wondering the same thin, so she turned to Harry's parents.

"What would you want?"

James scrunched up his eyebrows in deep thought, but Lily knew the answer instantly, as usual.

"I think we should tell only tell the people we know we can trust" she concluded

Everyone seemed to agree with her, it seemed like the safest way to go. (Safest meaning not being hunted down to see if it was really them)

"Brilliant! But who should we trust?" James questioned

Harry had names come into his mind, "Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, all the teacher's, the remaining people in the order" he listed

McGonagall nodded, "That seems like some good people, and I trust that you will tell Hagrid, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger?"

Harry grinned approvingly.

"Then I will see you later"

They all assumed this was their cue to leave.

* * *

Ginny was wondering the halls, thinking if her decision of Harry's asking was the right answer, and how she would tell him. Would she tell him straight up? She had no idea.

But while she was trying to figure this out, she saw three people.

The first one was Harry, or was that the second one? She didn't know. The third one look sort of like herself. Weird.

She was just about to get a better look at them, but they turned away.

_I'll catch them later _she thought

* * *

**Author's Note: ****Did you like it? Did I make another big mistake like last chapter? I really hope I didn't! Anyways, you don't you make my day and click the blue button?**

**To Blinka Fudge- **I actually thought about making someone else come back, it's just, don't you think after everything Harry's been through, that he deserves to have something like this happen to him? And yes, I totally agree with you, it would have been great to have Fred or Remus and Tonks to come back, and about the whole Harry and Snape becoming friends, I really think that would be a great story! Hey, maybe you should start and write about that! But if you do, tell me your pen name so I can read it. I don't think I can pull it off (unless I really tried) and I wouldn't want to steal your ideas now would I? I know that I screwed up with the last chapter, but hey, I'm new to this! I got the idea of the coat hanger,( thank-you for thinking it's a nice touch by the way) by looking around my room and finding a wire coat hanger hanging off of the knob of a lamp actually,( I know you didn't ask about that but I thought I should add it in) I always thought of how easier it would be for Harry, Ron, and Hermione if they just used the engrogio charm myself, I'm glad you thought it was funny. I hadn't actually thought of James making a joke about the charm, but good idea though! Anyways… I got to go, my friends making me get off and I really want to get this up by today so…

**HAPPY TUESDAY EVERYONE! :D**

**P.S I know it wasn't longer than the last but I had writer's block give me a break, not that you guys were nagging!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I Don't own Harry Potter or Beedle the Bard**

"Psst! Ron, Hermione wake up!" Harry hissed, shaking them gently

"WasthemattaHari?" Ron asked, words jumbled together

Harry didn't answer. But, he did pull them both too their feet, and dragged them down the boys dormitory stairs.

"I need to tell you something," Harry said, "You might not believe me, but they're here so you can see for yourself after I finished telling you"

They both nodded their heads in curiosity

"My parents, Lily and James Potter, are here and alive" He said, not quite sure of their reaction

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione, who was trying not to how it, but failing, was looking at Harry like he went mad.

"But Harry, your parents are dead" She whispered softly, but then added, rather harshly, "Shut up, Ron!"

It took several moments for Ron to settle, but when he did, Harry answered to Hermione

"That's what they were, but not anymore"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I still don't believe you" Hermione said

"Well come on then, I'll show you" Harry stated before grabbing their wrists, and pulling them out the stairs archway

Before their eyes, stood Lily and James Potter, just like Harry said. Harry's parents had radiant smiles on their faces, and a glint in their eyes.

"You must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, am I correct?" Lily asked

Ron and Hermione nodded numbly

Lily and James even wider, if that was possible.

"Harry's best friends?" they nodded again, but Ron added to her sentence, "through thick and thin" he said

There was a silence, an awkward silence, but that was quickly broken when James asked Harry if they could go for a walk.

"Sure" Harry mumbled back, with one last look at Ron and Hermione

They were walking on the shore of the Black Lake, the Giant Squid waving its tentacles wildly in the air.

"Dad, why did you ask me to take a walk with you?" Harry asked

"I wanted to talk to you about depression" he responded

"What? If you just want me to know the symptoms of it, I can just go check it out in a muggle book"

James smiled. "No, _you _seem kinda depressed, and I was wondering why."

"Dad, I just went through a war! Wouldn't you be depressed even just a bit?" The seventeen year-old boy exclaimed

"Yes I would be, but, however, I don't think it's just the war that bothering you"

Harry sighed, then nodded twice, "There`s this girl, and her name`s Ginny Weasley, she also ex-girlfriend" Harry explained

"Ahhh" James said, this sort of reminded him of him and Lily when they were back in school. "Well if she's you ex, then I'm sorry but I think it's a slim to none chance of getting her back. Well unless there's something that I'm missing here"

Harry's eyebrows shot together, he didn't like explaining this. "I broke up with her in my sixth year after, when it was Dumbledore's funeral. I only did it to protect her from what was going to happen soon though"

James clasped a hand on his son shoulder, "my dear boy, do I know about girl problems! I couldn't get your mum until seventh year!" James exclaimed, "But sadly, I never had this happen to me. But, I think that if she really loves you she'll come back. Maybe not tomorrow, or anytime soon. But she will" he reassured Harry

"You sure about that?" Harry question

"Positive" he answered back

They continued walking about the castle grounds for a few more minutes, talking about nothing in particular, when James and Harry yawned in unison, this made them realise how very tired they both were and decided to head back up to the castle.

They were nearing the Fat Lady when Harry asked, "Were will you and mum be sleeping tonight?"

"I don't know actually" he admitted

"The room of requirement?" Harry suggested

James grinned, "I'm pretty sure that will do"

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me the password?" the Fat Lady asked crankily from being woken up

"Golden Trio" they both said together, Harry and James cracked a smile at that

Lily was sitting at the now dying fire, Hermione and Ron went to bed after a while of casual talking when things became less awkward.

She was wondering of what was to happen to her family now when she heard the portrait hole opened up. _That must be Harry and James _she thought

"Hey Lily, would you mind sleeping in the room of requirement tonight?" a deep voice asked her

Even though she knew who it was, she still jumped at the sudden broken silence. She whipped her head around at the sound of the voice, only to result in a whiplash deep in her neck.

"Ow" she moaned at the sudden hotness

"What's wrong love?" her husband asked concerned

"Whiplash" Lily groaned

James' eyebrows pulled together, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure, because we can just go to Madame Pomfrey if you want"

"I'm fine, James. It's already better actually"

"Okay"

"So, about the room of requirement. What do you say to that for sleeping for now?" James asked again

"Perfect, everything that we need will be there"

"Exactly"

Harry yawned again, alerting his parents of his presence again, "I gonna go to bed, 'Kay?"

"Okay sweetheart, we'll see you in the morning"

"Promise?" Harry asked, not caring if he sounded childish. He did not want this to be a dream.

Lily laughed "Promise" she confirmed

* * *

Andromeda Tonks was waiting anxiously for any sign of her daughter or her son in-law.

_Harry's killed Voldemort, so why aren't they back yet? Are they dead? _Her heart broke at the thought of it. She had already lost her husband, so they couldn't be dead. No. they just couldn't. While she thought of this, she filled a stainless steel tea kettle with water, lit a burner on a muggle stove, put the kettle on the burner, and sat down on a cushy chair in the drawing room. But as she was getting into the cushy chair, she did not see who was coming up the walk. A tall, skinny man, with shoulder length chocolate brown hair, blue eyes, a crooked nose, and many scars covering his bare arms. The man had a piece of parchment in his hands. A piece of parchment that looked very official.

As he walked up the walk towards the house, Andromeda heard a wail from her grandson: Teddy Remus Lupin.

When she got to the nursery, she found the blue-headed baby with tears pouring down his pale face.

"What's wrong Teddy?" she asked, forgetting that the baby could not answer her.

She spotted the empty plastic baby bottle, next to the grey wolf, and knew why he was crying.

She scooped up her grandson, and then leaned down again to retrieve the empty bottle from the white, wooden crib.

She went into the kitchen, set Teddy down in his highchair, pored milk into the bottle, and casted a simple heating charm she learned in her third year. After she performed the charm, she tested the milk on her skin to make sure it wasn't too hot for Teddy.

Sure enough it was the perfect temperature for the young boy.

Andromeda handed the Teddy the bottle currently filled with the warm milk babies so often liked. The blue-haired baby drank quickly and hungrily. _Boy is he ever hungry_ Andromeda thought as she heard a rasping sound on the door.

She left Teddy in his highchair as she went to go fetch the door.

She was scared out of her wits when she saw who it was. It was the same person that came to tell her that Ted had been murdered.

"Hello, Mrs. Tonks, I need to tell you something rather important." He started "It is my dearest regret to inform you that at 11:42 pm Mr. Remus John Lupin died at the hand of Dolohov-" The man was cut off by a sob that came from the old woman's chest _No. _she thought firmly _No, he can't be dead! _The brown haired man looked at her sadly and then went on "And at 11:45 pm Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin died at the hand of Dolohov as well. I'm truly sorry for the loss, Mrs. Tonks" he said over another loud sob, which Teddy heard, so it made himself cry again.

"Are you sure these are the right people Mr.?" She asked, forgetting his surname

The man sighed, "Yes, I am" he said, "And my name is Chilton Domville"

Her lip quivered as she willed herself not to cry anymore.

She nodded heavily, "Mr. Domville, I don't want to be rude, but do you mind leaving? I need to be alone right now."

"Sure Mrs. Tonks, but please, let me leave this with you" Mr. Domville said, putting the paper on coffee table.

She looked at the paper suspiciously, "What is it?"

"You'll see" was all he said before standing up and walking out the door.

Andromeda picked the paper off the coffee table and brought it into the kitchen. She sat down on one of the wooden chairs, and began to read aloud,

_Dear Teddy,_

_I don't know if I'll be alive now, but if I'm not, I want to tell you how proud I am of you. When you were born, you were my shining star, my world. If anything were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do. _

_I love you so much and don't you forget it. _

_When you need fatherly help in anyway, I'll be right there by your side, even though you may not see it. Yeah I guess you'll also have Harry… But if you need me I'll be there._

_And as for you mum. If she's still there, tell her I love her and will never stop (So she doesn't have to worry. But it is truthful though) _

_I love you._

_Sincerely, Dad_

Everyone was silent, even Teddy knew not to make a sound. But the silence didn't last long though. In a matter of seconds Andromeda was sobbing again.

She sobbed for the now orphaned child in front of her.

She sobbed for her husband Ted.

She sobbed for Harry Potter, and his horrible life.

She sobbed for her daughter.

She sobbed for Remus.

She sobbed for her cat that died when she was thirteen (Daisy).

Teddy was looking at his grandmother in confusion. He didn't know why she was crying, but all he knew was that she _needed _his help, and he was going to help her one way or another.

Teddy extended his arms out to Andromeda and made a weird squeal to catch her attention. She noticed and picked Teddy up in her arms to cradle him. To her surprise, Teddy wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She gave him a watery smile and kissed his forehead gently.

They sat there for what seemed like hours, but were really just a couple minutes. Teddy was happy that he was making his grandmother happy again, but Teddy didn't know was how wrong the time for being happy was.

"Come on little guy, let's go to bed" Andromeda said as she carried Teddy away from the kitchen.

Once she got to the nursery, she laid Teddy back into his crib, and walked over to the old rocking chair in the corner. She watched Teddy, his blue hair a mess from rolling around in his crib, trying to fall asleep.

She sighed and picked up a copy of _Beedle the Bard _opened it _The Tale of The Three Brothers _and began to read:

_**The Tale of the Three Brothers**_

_**There were once three brothers who were traveling a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river to deep too wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure.**_

_**And Death spoke to the. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said they had each earned a prize for being clever enough to evade him.**_

_**So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: A wand that must always win duel for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from the branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.**_

_**Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided he wanted to humiliate Death even further, asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone form the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him the stone would have the power to bring back people from the dead.**_

_**And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his cloak of invisibility. **_

_**Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of they had had, and admiring Deaths gifts.**_

_**In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.**_

_**The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of his powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.**_

_**That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand, and for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own.**_

_**Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his home, where he lived alone, Here he took out the stone and had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amassment and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him.**_

_**Yet she was silent and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly join her.**_

_**And so Death took the second brother for his own.**_

_**But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest finally took off the cloak of invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.**_

Andromeda closed the book softly and laid it to the side. She heard Teddy's light snores and knew that he was finally asleep. So she quietly crept up to his crib and kissed him again on the forehead, then tiptoed through the door way and down the hall towards her room, where she closed the door behind her, got dressed into her night gown, distinguished any light, and got into bed and inched slowly towards sleep.

**Author's note: I got a couple questions of why Harry didn't say Ginny in the people he trusts. You see, he was just naming people off the top of his head that's why. Oh and also I got a question of how old James and Lily are 38 years of age, the age I believe they would be if they would've lived. ****Anyways, Review please, I love them and appreciate them very much. HAPPY SATURDAY!**

**~BrookPotter**

**P.S: Thank-you to all the people that added this to their favourites, story alerts, etc.**

**P.P.S: I'm not the greatest at emotional letters so Remus' is kinda poopish so sorry about that! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter *Sighs* **

Ginny flew into a sitting position. She had been dreaming about Voldemort killing her family, Harry and Hermione, right in front of her eyes, each of them dying a slow and painful death.

Even though she knew that Voldemort was now dead, killed by the even more famous (if that's even possible) Harry Potter.

Harry Potter, her ex, her love of life, _the one that hurt her_, _ripped heart into shreds and burned them into ash_. She thought bitterly.

Even though she loved Harry, she was smart enough to know that being a couple again with him could be the worse idea she ever had. Yet, when her answer of _no_ was to be spoken to him, she didn't think she could do it. After seeing him being tortured in her dream, she now knew her answer was wrong.

Her heart already was broken with anger and sadness of what Voldemort was doing, but it seemed to break all over again when it was Harry's turn. When he was being tortured to death, it seemed like a rusty knife stabbed into her heart and twisted in a little bit deeper with each scream of pain. But when his turn was finally done and Voldemort turned to the next person, she saw his limp, lifeless body on the ground. He was obviously dead, but she didn't want to believe it. She wanted to scream her lungs out at him, telling him to get up and fight, but her voice was lost in the shock, dread, and a giant lump building up in her chest and throat. Ginny wanted to escape, wanted to leave the horrid place forever and not look back. But, sadly, she couldn't. She couldn't because of the chains that were clasped onto her wrists, digging into her skin the more she pulled on them.

Finally, she got her voice back, but when she was about to shout something out, she woke.

Ginny was relieved that she was awake again. She hadn't even realised she was dreaming so it was even scarier, which made her even more relieved to be awake than before.

Ginny sighed and told herself that it was just a dream and that nothing was going to happen to her family again.

She decided to get up when her stomach gave a great rumble like a lions roar. She hadn't realised how hungry she was, and now, she was craving a big serving of scrambled eggs like there was no tomorrow. So, she dressed herself in a comfy, warm, oversized white sweater and worn out blue jeans. She slapped on a few make-up items as well, things like mascara, eyeliner, and blush were put on her pale face. Ginny then dropped to all fours to look under the four poster bed to find her shoes. The white sneakers were a bit tattered and stained, but other than that, they were in very good shape.

She proceeded to climb down the stairs after the shoes were on her small feet, but on her way down, she tripped on the shoe laces which she forgot to tie. Ginny tumbled down the stairs, but the tumbling stopped quickly. Harry had caught her before she had fallen to the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked worried

Ginny gave embarrassed smile and blushed, "Yeah, I just tripped on a loose shoe lace"

Harry smiled and gently brushed his knuckles across her flaming cheeks, still holding her, but in one arm. Ginny didn't notice it, but she was unconsciously leaning towards his face. She only stopped when she heard a cough come from behind Harry. It was a Fifth year boy by the name of Jason Gizlow. Gizlow always had a crush on Ginny, and so he didn't seem to like the position Ginny and Harry were in.

Much to her disappointment, Harry balanced her back on her feet properly and took away his knuckles from her face.

"I guess I'll see you down at the great hall for breakfast then" he told Ginny before walking out of the common room.

"What are you doing with him? I thought we had something special, Ginny" Gizlow said

Ginny clenched her teeth, if it wasn't for him, she would have snogged Harry and lived happily ever after.

"Gizlow," she started through clenched teeth. "There is _nothing _going on between us. And there will never be either"

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny" Gizlow said "When will you learn? We were always meant to be. You obviously just don't see it yet. But, I will help you"

Ginny was confused. _What did he mean by that?_

Her question was answered quickly by a pair of chapped, hard lips on hers. Jason Gizlow was kissing her, and it was absolutely DISGUSTING! Ginny reached for her wand, wanted to do a bat boogie hex on the blonde haired boy on her, but much to her dismay, Gizlow had already snatched it out of her pocket when he pounced on her. So, she did the only thing she could think of. Ginny kneed him in the private.

"OI! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?" Gizlow asked angrily

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME!" she screamed back, as she stormed out of the portrait hole.

* * *

Back down in the Great Hall, three teenagers were being harassed with questions.

"Were did you three go?"

"How did you do it?"

"What's that scar around your neck, Potter?"

It was only until McGonagall had walked in when the commotion stopped.

"Mr. Potter and his friends will answer questions when they are comfortable!" the old professor shouted over the crowd.

Grumbling, the mob of people sat down at random tables.

"Thank-you Professor" Ron said relived that the crowd was gone.

"You're welcome Mr. Weasley. Now, go get some food. You all seem too underweight."

The trio nodded furiously. They were STARVING! They couldn't even remember the last time they had a decent meal.

When they got to the Gryffindor table, their friends mobbed them with undying questions.

"We will answer you when sometime, but just not right now" Hermione answered their questions.

More grumbling.

Ginny stomped in looking furious. Her teeth were clenched so hard it looked as if they were about to break, her hands were balled into fists, and her hair was a mess.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ron asked when she sat at the table.

She didn't answer.

"Fine don't answer me!" Ron said, turning his head in the opposite direction of hers dramatically

"Ginny," Harry started, grabbing her hand "are you OK?"

Ginny pulled her hand free of Harry's but still no words came from the red-headed girl.

Harry raised his eyebrows and quickly dropped them again, looking grim.

No one talked for the rest of breakfast. Perhaps they were all too hungry to talk. Or maybe they didn't have something to talk about, which was highly unlikely. But when they finished their meal, the quad silently agreed to go out to the grounds.

* * *

The grounds were in bad shape. There were holes in the dirt, soil splayed everywhere. Also, large chunks of castle were all around them. They all found it hard not to trip over anything.

"I'll be right back" Harry said suddenly

"Were are you going" Hermione questioned

Harry gave her a look that clearly said were he was going.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Yeah, you better"

"May I ask were you're going?" Ginny said politely

"Um… Why don't you just come with me?"

She shrugged, "Sure"

* * *

Harry led her to the Room of Requirement nervously. _What if they don't like her? _He asked himself in thought, but another thought struck him quickly, _What if she doesn't like them?_

When Ginny and Harry reached the secret room, Ginny asked, "What are we doing at the Room of Requirement?"

Harry didn't say anything; he just proceeded to pace three times thinking, _The place where Lily and James Potter sleep, The place where Lily and James Potter sleep, The place where Lily and James Potter sleep. _

The door to the room revealed itself and the two people awaiting it walked in.

Inside was a bookshelf that was crammed with new books, a bedside table with a lamp and glasses sitting on top of it, and a king sized bed with two people sleeping under the gold and red sheets.

"Harry what're we doing here?" Ginny questioned

Harry held up a finger to his lips, obviously asking for her for silence.

Ginny did what she was silently told to do and kept her mouth shut while Harry quietly crept up to the red haired girl and the black haired man.

"Mum, Dad" he whispered while shaking them gently

_Mum, Dad? _She wondered, what on earth is he thinking? His parents were dead.

A light groan came from the man; he didn't seem to want to get up.

"Five more minutes" the man said, rolling over

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you two want anything to eat?" Harry asked

The man shot up instantly and grabbed the glasses from the bedside table, "Food?" he repeated

Harry nodded.

"Yes please" the man said excitingly

The red haired woman laughed, "always in it for the food"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" The man said. "And who are you?"

Ginny went red, even though she didn't quite know why.

"This is Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Lily and James Potter" Harry introduced, nervous again.

Ginny didn't believe him. His parents were dead.

Lily and James waved to Ginny and Ginny waved back to be polite.

_Well, I guess they kind of look like Harry's parents, _she thought, thinking back at the pictures Harry had once showed her. She looked closer at them _They do look like them. Holy crow! Harry's not lying, Lily and James Potter are right here, right before my eyes._

Ginny was suddenly very shy. What do you say to the boy you love parents'?

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter" she said quietly

They smiled at her, "Hello, Miss. Weasley" they both answered as Lily got up to envelope her in a warm, welcoming hug.

The hug reminded her of her mother's embraces. She always liked her Mums embraces.

She didn't notice that James also started to get up until she felt another pair of arms. Stronger arms. At first she thought it was Harry, but when the arms released her, she saw it was Harry's Dad.

She found that they were treating her like an old friend, like they had somehow met before. Why? _Maybe Harry told them about me?_

"My, my, Miss. Weasley you grew" Lily told her

_Since when have they met before?_

Lily obviously sensed her confusion, and explained, "We knew your family before we died"

Ginny made an "O" formation with her mouth.

"You did?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow, a skill Ginny was never able to master.

"Yes, we did" James answered

"Why didn't you tell me?"

James knew his son was referring back to last night when they had their walk, so, he shrugged his shoulders.

Harry let down his eyebrow.

"So, how about some food now?"

* * *

James was overly excited when they got to the kitchens. It was like he never ate in a very long time, so, naturally, he went crazy when he got served his pancakes and sausage from the little house-elves.

Lily shook as she saw her husband shovel large heaps of food into his mouth.

"Did you two already eat then?" she said to Harry and Ginny

They nodded their heads as their answer.

No one talked after Lily's question. The only thing that could be heard was the scrapping and clanging of the utensils on the plates and the sound of chewing, swallowing, and goblets setting down on the wooden table.

"So, I was thinking that after your breakfast we could introduce you to Hagrid" Harry broke the silence.

"Sure" Lily responded.

"Do you want to come along, Ginny?" James asked

"Actually I can't. You see McGonagall that I would help clean up" Ginny lied, the truth was that she just felt of sadness crash over and she just wanted to be alone. The death of Fred was finally taking its place once and for all.

Of course, Harry saw right through it but didn't question her.

"Are you sure, dear?" Lily questioned

"Positive"

"Well okay then"

James wiped his hands clean on a napkin, "Well, I'm read. How 'bout you?" he said to Lily, who nodded in response.

"Okay then, we shall go" Harry voiced as he stood up from his seat.

* * *

Ginny was perched on the window sill crying silently.

_Why did Fred have to go? _She thought, looking at the window. Fred was the one that was always there for her, and now he will never be. Fred was the one to make her laugh when she was feeling blue. '_No more laughter in sadness' _she thought miserably. Fred was the one that always stood by her side. Fred was also the most protective of her over-protective brothers.

She didn't realise that the portrait hole open to let someone in until a male voice appeared saying, "What's wrong, Ginny?"

Ginny recognised the voice immediately. It was Harry.

She quickly rubbed away the tears that were on her face. Ginny didn't answer Harry.

Harry sighed, "Ginny, look at me"

Ginny was still looking out the cracked window when he said this. But she slowly turned her head to obey him. She soon saw that he was alone.

"Yes," she said to him

"Yes?" he asked confused

Ginny smiled a watery smile and explained herself, "Yes I will take you back."

**Author's Note: There you go DanielWhite, Ginny said yes to Harry.**

**Did you guys like it? There are weak spots in the chapter I know, but I had writer's block so give me a break please. I'm going to be doing a Song of the Chapter thing now okay? The song will have nothing to do with the chapter unless I say so. Kapeesh? **

**Song of the Chapter- Small town dead by Bleeker Ridge.**

**It reminds me of the Deathly Hallows, listen to it and tell me if you agree with me, 'Kay?**

**HAPPY SATURDAY!**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**HAPPY SPRING BREAK!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Author's Note- Well seeing that this is a new chapter, It means that I'm going to continue with the story, but let me warn you, it may not be what you expected after a while. **

**Disclaimer- James and Lily Potter would be back alive, even for just a short time if I owned Harry Potter.**

* * *

Euphoria flooded through . He didn't think anyone would be as happy as him right at this moment. So, he did what was only to be expected. He kissed her. Long and hard was the kiss, the longer it became the more hunger followed.

The only reason why the broke away from each other was because of a loud screech behind Harry.

"GINNY!" It was Gizlow again. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Gizlow," Ginny said in a deadly whisper that even Harry was scared, "I am not, nor will I ever be, your girlfriend."

Gizlow laughed, "Of course you are, love, what're talking about?"

"And don't call me love!"

Gizlow shook his head and turned to Harry with a look of _I get that all the time_, "Wizard duel, tomorrow at 10 (am)."

This time it was Ginny's turn to laugh, "Like you would ever beat, Harry, in a duel."

"If I have to remind you, I was in the DA as well."

"Yeah, and, Harry was the teacher!" Ginny shot back.

"I bet I could do half the stuff you can't" He said to Harry, then turned to go up the stairs to the fifth year's dormitory.

"Sorry, that must've been really awkward for you." Ginny murmured.

Harry cracked a smile and pulled up his thumb and index finger to his face about half an inch apart

* * *

"So, how do you like my parents?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Where did that come from?" Ginny laughed.

"Dunno, just kinda popped into my head." Harry answered back.

"Well I like them… a lot"

"Good."

They didn't speak; all they did was watch the lake gleam in the now setting sun while the lay (Ginny's head was resting on Harry's chest with his arm around her torso) enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

When it became dark, they silently agreed to go back to the common room.

As they made their way towards the castle, a bright red light shot at them, but luckily neither of them was hit.

They both instantly whipped around. Standing before them was Lucius Malfoy, wand at the ready.

"Stupefy!" Shouted Malfoy, aiming at Ginny, who was pulled away by Harry.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shot back at him.

"Flipendo!" Malfoy screamed, the spell forcing Harry backwards.

"Furnunculus!" Angry red boils sprouted all over Malfoy's body at Harry's words

Malfoy growled in fury and shot, "Sectumsempra!" at Ginny.

The spell hit the young red headed girl, and she fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Malfoy laughed at the girl withering in pain at his opponent's feet.

"Crucio!" Harry tortured Malfoy.

Malfoy's screams made Harry feel like a Voldemort so he lifted the curse, and instead casted, "Petrificus Totalus!" to keep him from striking again while Harry brought Ginny to the Hospital wing to get her healed.

Harry picked Ginny up in his arms and ran to the healing centre only to find every bed full of patients.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry gasped at the old witch. "Lucius Malfoy shot Sectumsempra at Ginny!" but the witch wasn't listening, she was gaping horrified at Ginny.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

No Answer.

"Madam Pomfrey?"

This time she heard. "Yes, dear?" she asked, turning to him.

"Lucius Malfoy used Sectumsempra on Ginny."

"Yes I know, dear."

"Then why aren't you helping her!"

"Because she already dead my dear."

Just then, he felt how cold she was, and how there was no more thick liquid coming from her cuts. Harry looked down at her and found that his love was as white as a sheet. Ginny Weasley was dead.

"_No."_

Harry felt a tear trickle down his cheek.

"_Ginny."_

"I'm sorry, dear." Madam Pomfrey whispered before quietly walking away to a patient with a chunk of flush missing from his thigh.

"_No."_

Harry brought Ginny out to the grounds once again and decided to bury her like he did with Dobby.

"_No."_

He dug with a shovel that he transformed from a rock nearby. More than twice did his knuckles scrape against a jagged rock in the wet soil, but he didn't care about the blood.

"_Harry?"_

At the six foot mark, Harry took out a white sheet from nowhere and wrapped Ginny in it.

"_Ginny." _

Harry lowered Ginny into the freshly dug hole.

"_Harry!"_

He pushed the dirt onto her body when it was fully lowered.

"_Not dead."_

When the soil was completely covering her body until the whole six feet was once again closed, he grabbed another rock and traced with his wand,

GINNERVA WEALSEY

1981-1998

_"Ginny!"_

Harry walked away from the grave he made; feeling like the whole world hated him.

"_Harry!" there was a shaking feeling_

"_Harry! Wake up!"_

"_Ginny!" and a strangled sob._

"_Wake up!"_

Ron all of a sudden came out of nowhere growling, "You should have saved her from him. You were right there, but you had to let another Weasley die didn't you?" and with that, he marched away.

"Ron! I couldn't-"

"Don't. Even. Try. You could've done everything!"

"Ron-"

"_Harry!" _

Ron turned to him and aimed his wand at his best friend, "Avada Kedavra!"

**(END)**

Harry flew up into a sitting position, knocking Ginny aside.

Harry heard the thump as his girlfriend hit the ground beside him and quickly picked her up to hug her.

_It was just a dream_ he thought to himself firmly, holding on to Ginny like his life depended on it.

"Harry! Can't breathe!" Ginny said in a waspy tone.

"Sorry, love!" Harry said, kissing her forehead and bringing her to arm's length, taking every feature of her in.

Ginny smiled, "it's okay, bad dream?"

Harry nodded, remembering his dream with a haunted look in his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go back up to the castle." Ginny whispered.

Harry entwined their hands together and motioned with his hand for her to lead the way.

* * *

**Author's Note- Okay so this was kind of a short chapter, but I felt the need to end the chapter here, and the fact that I wanted to get this chapter up so I could stop updating my profile.**

**By the way, the only reason why Ginny didn't fight in the duel was because, first of all it wasn't real (in the story) and second, maybe she didn't have her wand with her at the time? **

**Song of the Chapter- Innocent by Our Lady Peace**

**HAPPY WEDNESDAY! :D**


	7. The  Seventh Chapter

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note- Sorry that I forgot to say thank-you to all the people that reviewed, story alerted, favourited, etc. for the last chapter!**

Five Gryffindor were all sleeping rather noisily, yet peacefully in their dormitory. The roundish room was not only filled with the sound of snoring teenagers, but with blinding yellow sunlight.

The wooden door cracked opened slightly enough to let a thin, red-headed, teenage girl in. The girl giggled when she saw the men sleeping lopsidedly on their comfy, warm beds.

She tip toed up to a skinny, messy jet-black haired man, and whispered, "Wake up, darling." while running her hand through his hair.

"Ginny?" he asked in a voice thick with sleep.

"Morning, darling." Ginny answered back smiling.

The man stretched while groaning in pleasure as his muscles relaxed.

Ginny laughed again and in result of it, a smile crept up on his face.

He began to pat around in the air.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"The nightstand so I can put on my glasses."

"Here you go." Ginny said as she handed Harry his glasses.

"Thanks, love." Harry said as he pulled her to his bare chest.

They sat there for a while just enjoying each other's presence, but time passes even in the most comfortable of times.

So they got up. They exactly happy about it, but the two were sure the rest of the boys would be waking any time now.

Ginny, grudgingly, let Harry up so he could get dressed. Her spirits quickly lifted, however, when she found that he only slept in his (plaid) boxers.

His cheeks tinged a light pink when he realised what he was wearing. He wasn't used to anyone seeing him like this.

"I'm sorry; do you want me to look away while you grab some clothes? Or do you even have any fresh ones?"

"I have some other clothes, but there in a bag with Hermione. So I'll just wear theses." He said, holding up the ripped, dirty, and bloodstained fabrics.

"If you want I can get the clothes from Hermione or bring the bag with me." Ginny suggested.

"Sure."

"Which one?"

"The one that involves bringing the bag, Ron will need some too."

"'Kay, I'll be right back." Ginny said while getting up off the bed and walking out the door.

Harry sighed, everything was going perfect. No more Voldemort, no more going on the run, and most importantly, no more staying away from Ginny.

Harry sat back down and sighed. _What's going to happen next?_ _Will I go back to Hogwarts? Where will I live? Will I live with my parents? _He thought as they swirled around in his head.

There was a tapping sound on the window. A large Barn Owl was there waiting patiently for the glass in front of it to be opened.

Harry opened it and it swooped in and onto the bed where it stuck out its leg for the letter to be untied. Harry went back to the bed so he could free the letter from the owl's leg.

He had trouble untying the letter, but with some effort he managed to get the string holding the letter there fully off. Harry opened it, wondering who it was from, and found the parchment regarding about his godchild: Teddy.

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope you were not asleep when this finds you, I'm sorry if it did. _

_I want to meet up with you today at lunch (twelve O'clock noon). Could you do that? I want to discuss Teddy with you and the plans for the whereabouts of where his home._

_If so, The Three Broomsticks sound good? I hope to see you soon,_

_Sincerely, _

_Andromeda Tonks_

Harry didn't this idea at all. He wanted to get away from Hogwarts, but he wasn't quite sure if he could do it without getting mobbed at the same time though.

At that moment Ginny walked in with the beaded bag in her hand.

"How in the name of Godric Gryffindor are your clothes in here?" she asked exasperated.

"Undetectable Extension Charm." Harry explained.

"Why am I not surprised." She murmured

Harry didn't hear this though. He was writing Andromeda's reply towards her suggestion upon the meeting.

_Dear Mrs. Tonks,_

_I would gladly meet you at the Three Broomsticks at lunch. Are you going to bring Teddy, I really want to meet him. See you at noon,_

_Harry Potter._

"Whatcha doin'" Ginny questioned.

"Sending a reply to Mrs. Tonks," Harry said. "She wants to discuss who's going to be living with Teddy."

"How are you going to discuss this over letters?"

"We're planning to meet at the Three Broomsticks at lunch."

"Ahh"

While they were having there little conversation, Harry was tying the letter onto the Barn Owl's leg. It then flew out the window and turned to the left.

Harry went back to the bed, asked for the beaded bag, and took out a pair of ripped jeans, socks, and a black T-shirt.

"I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back." He said before giving Ginny a kiss on the forehead and walking to the dormitory bathroom.

Ginny checked her watch. It was ten. The boys would be up any minute now, but she didn't care. They already know about Harry and- _wait, do they know about us? Does anybody know about us? _She thought back to the time when she said yes to him. She remembered Gizlow; he got angry at her for snogging Harry. He could have told anyone by now. And if you really know the student body of Hogwarts, you know that no one ever has a secret nobody knows of.

Ginny shrugged, Harry would be out any minute and they would go down to breakfast, or meet his parents and have breakfast in the kitchens.

Her eyes wandered to the ground. His jeans were lying there with a familiar wand in the back pocket. It wasn't Harry's wand; it wasn't anyone's she knew of either. But she knew that she saw that wand somewhere before.

Then it hit her. The Elder wand from the tale of the three brothers. One of the Deathly Hallows, also known as the death stick. _Wasn't that Dumbledore's wand too? And the wand Voldemort had when he had his last moments? _It was, she was sure of it.

Harry decided to stroll back in again. He looked quite good with the black T-shirt hanging loosely off his body, and the baggy jeans sitting on his hips, but his right sock had a hole at the big toe.

"Hello again, love." He said, after kissing her.

"Hello." Ginny smiled.

He bent down to his hand and knee's and started to look for something.

"What're looking for?" Ginny asked

"My shoes," he responded. "I just sorta kicked them off last night and now I don't know where they went."

Ginny laughed, "Smooth one."

"Ah ha! Found them!" Harry triumphed.

He plopped down on the ground and shoved his feet into the tattered sneakers.

"Where were they?"

"Under Ron's bed."

He jumped back up to his feet. "Okay, let's go wake up Mum and Dad."

"OK." Ginny laughed as he pulled her out of the dormitory door and down the stairs.

They ran into Gizlow on the way.

"Chicken out, Potter?"

"What?"

"Remember? We were supposed to duel at ten, and it's," he checked his watch. "Ten twenty."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Can we do it later? I have to go meet somebody."

"They can wait long enough for a duel."

Harry sighed and clenched his teeth. He did really not want to duel with anyone right now. "Fine. Expelliarmus!"

Gizlow wand flew out of his hand. "I wasn't ready."

"In the real world people can just come up to you and start duel you know. They don't just say _'Why hello there. Let's duel shall we?' _and wait for him to say he's ready."

Gizlow looked furious.

_Wow, anger management much. _Ginny thought.

He was so angry that his blood boiled. He just got humiliated in front of his girl. And now it was serious. He threw a punch at Harry. Harry, who didn't see it coming, got hit in the nose and it started to bleed excessively.

"In the Muggle world people can just come up to a random person and punch them!" Gizlow yelled

"I know but we're not in the Muggle world now are we?" Harry yelled back, holding what looked like a broken nose. "Expelliarmus!" he added, making Gizlow fly backwards.

"Come on, Harry." Ginny said quietly, not wanting to see any more of this.

Harry let himself be taken out of the common room by Ginny while putting an arm around her shoulders and glaring at Gizlow.

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, but I think it's broken."

"I'm no good at healing spells. Let's go to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey will heal you."

* * *

When Madam Pomfrey saw Harry, she shook her head and muttered, "What else is new?"

"Sit." She ordered Harry who obeyed silently.

She walked to a cabinet where she kept all her healing potions. She picked out a bluish one in a round bottle. It was labelled_ sanguine OBTURAMENTUM. _

"Drink this." She said, handing Harry the potions.

He smelt it first. When he wrinkled his nose Ginny sighed, this was so Harry like. But he drank it anyways. When it was done, he stuck out his tongue in distaste.

"Blah!"

"Well what did you expect it to taste like?" Ginny asked

Harry ignored her.

"At least the bleeding stopped. And good thing too, you were going extremely pale there." Ginny said.

"Yes you were, now sit still while I heal your bone." Madam Pomfrey said. "Episkey!"

Ten minutes later they were walking out of the Hospital Wing. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey!" Ginny said and Harry waved goodbye.

"No problem, dears! It's not like I don't see him on a daily basis." She joked.

"Okay, now let's go to the Room of Requirement and go to the kitchens with my parents." Harry whispered to her.

Ginny checked her watch it was ten forty, he still had enough time.

* * *

The house-elf set down four plates. Two of them filled with bacon and eggs, one of them filled with French toast and grapefruit, and the last one half filled with scrambled eggs.

"Are you sure you don't want more, sweetheart?" Lily asked after swallowing her bacon.

"Positive," he replied. "I'm meeting Andromeda Tonks at the Three Broomsticks at Lunch today, and we're eating breakfast kinda late now."

Lily nodded her head and went back to her bacon.

"Why?" James asked and received a slap on the arm from his wife.

"Ow! What was that for?" he whined

"For being so rude, it was none of your business."

"Fine." He turned to Harry. "May I ask why?"

Lily sighed and gave up but Harry chuckled. "Remus and Tonks left me a godchild and Mrs. Tonks wants to know who shall take care of him."

"Well that's wonderful, Harry!" Lily exclaimed, getting up to hug her son.

"Godfather!" James said, hiding the hurt of the death of Remus and Tonks.

Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Um, Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"It's eleven forty, and it usually takes ten minutes to get to Hogmeade by foot, plus you have to go back to go back up to the common room which will also take about five minutes."

"Dang it!" Harry said, getting up hastily from his chair.

"I bet one of the other Gryffindor's would let you borrow a broom!" Ginny called after him

"Thanks for the suggestion!" he called back.

"So, Ginny. When are you and Harry going to start dating?" Lily asked.

James shook his head, Lily _loved _to gossip sometimes.

Ginny blushed and said, "We already have."

"I knew it! No wonder he keeps bringing you to breakfast with us! When?"

"Well actually we started in his sixth year, my fifth year, then he broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral, he said it for my protection, and then we got back together yesterday.

"How?"

"It was after a match of Quidditch, Gryffindor won the house cup, Harry had detention with Snape and when he came back into the common room I ran towards him and he kissed me."

"Snape's a teacher!" James cried he must have _hated _Harry.

"That so boy like." Lily sighed at her son antics.

"Yes and yes." Ginny said

* * *

Harry checked his watch, he was five minutes late.

"Sorry, that I'm late Mrs. Tonks." He said while setting the broomstick to the side and sitting down to the chair opposite of her.

"No worries, dear."

"So this is Teddy." Harry said while looking at the baby boy with blue hair sucking his fingers happily.

"Yes, isn't he adorable?"

"Very." He laughed

Teddy decided he wanted to investigate who the stranger in front of his grandma was. So, he pointed at Harry and "Gah!"ed at his godfather.

Andromeda picked up Teddy and handed him over to Harry. Harry, who never held a baby in his arms before, looked nervous. He didn't want him to fall out of his grasp.

"Um… Am I doing this right?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"Yes you are." Andromeda laughed at his uncertainty.

"Good, I wasn't exactly sure how to cradle a baby properly."

"Do you want to order now?" Andromeda asked.

"Sure."

Harry got up carefully and handed Teddy back to his grandmother. Teddy didn't want to leave Harry arms though, so he clutched at the black T-shirt and turned his hair jet-black and his eyes emerald green.

"Na!" he squealed, shaking his head.

Harry laughed, and obliged to the little ones request.

They walked over to the wood counter and the little witch looked up and squealed, sounding a lot like Teddy.

"Oh my! It's Harry Potter!" she screeched

Everyone in the room turned their heads instantly at the voice. When the saw that the statement was true, they all scrambled up to their feet and ran towards him.

"Thank-you so much for saving the wizarding world."

"Did you really break into the ministry?"

"I heard that you robbed Gringotts, is that true?"

"How did you do it?"

All the commotion was scaring Teddy, so he did the natural thing for babies, he wailed his lungs out.

Everyone stopped at the sound of the sobbing and when they found that it was a baby, the back away. They didn't want to make the baby feel unsafe, no one deserved that. Well… maybe the Death Eaters and such.

"Thanks, Teddy." Harry whispered in his godchild's ear.

His crying quieted when he saw that no one was going to hurt them and there was nothing to be afraid of.

"The answer's will probley be in the Daily Prophet sometime, so just keep your ears open until then." Harry said to the crowd.

The crowd didn't circle him again; all they did was stare at him. It was quite annoying to Harry; he just wished they would all go away and find something better to do than gawk at him all day.

"Coffee please." He said to the witch, who wrote the order down excitedly.

"Tea please and thank-you." Andromeda ordered for herself.

"One moment please." She said to Harry only, he pretended he didn't seem to hear, so she repeated herself, he responded by ignoring her, which made her say it to Andromeda grudgly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Harry apologized to elderly witch.

Andromeda smiled, "Don't worry. It was actually quite amusing to watch them get all worked up. But luckily Teddy was here, otherwise they probley would still be bombarding you with these entire question."

Harry nodded and turned down to whisper loudly in his ear, "I think you'll do just fine."

Teddy giggled and clapped his hands. Andromeda chuckled.

"Here you go," the witch was back, "That'll be two Knuts for everything."

Harry reached into his pocket but Andromeda stopped him and said, "No, I asked you to come so I think I should pay."

Harry didn't feel like arguing right now, so he agreed unhappily.

The elderly witch pulled out two Knuts and handed it to the other witch, who gasped, "Wait! I forgot something for the coffee!" she grabbed Harry's drink and quickly walked into the kitchen.

They waited for thirty seconds when she came back out with the cup of black liquid in her hand.

"Sorry about that." She said, offered Harry the coffee which was a very stupid thing to do, seeing that there was a baby occupying his hands.

"Hey, Mrs. Tonks, do you mind taking that? My hands are full."

Andromeda nodded, and took the coffee from the witch, but the witch didn't even seem to notice, all she saw was the baby.

"You're a father?" she whispered in a deadly tone.

"No," Harry explained briskly. "I'm just his godfather."

"Good, you're only seventeen after all."

Harry nodded and then walked away, rather annoyed by the witch at the counter.

When they reached the table again Harry set Teddy down at the highchair beside his grandma. His hair turned back to his favourite shade of blue, and his head began to slowly fall to his shoulder closing his eyes.

Andromeda grinned. She loved seeing Teddy sleep, he was so cute!

"So about the plans for him." Harry said, gesturing towards Teddy.

"Well, I was thinking about it last night, and came up with a compromise. You get to take care of Teddy after a couple months of living with me."

Harry's eyebrows furrowed causing Andromeda to worry.

"It's just that I just lost them and I want to hold on to Teddy for a while. He helps me heal as crazy as that sounds."

"Don't worry Mrs. Tonks, I fully understand. I would want him too if I were you." Harry assured her, knowing who _them_ was.

"Thank-you, dear." She said, clearly relieved.

Harry laughed. It wasn't because of her distress; it was because when he wound his finger around the cup, he felt a piece of parchment stuck to the cupper wear by strips of Muggle tape. He brought the coffee up to his eyes and studied the numbers in the rushed writing. It was the witch's phone number.

"What is it, dear?" Andromeda asked.

"A phone number."

Andromeda chuckled, "Well, she did seem to have an eye out for you."

There was a comfortable silence in the bubble surrounding the three. With the exception of sips, slurps and swallowing as they drank there hot drinks. They got up when they both finished, but Harry stopped to conjure a quill and wrote down some words on the parchment he found on the cup and ripped it off.

They made their way to the counter again and Harry gave her the note. Her face fell when she saw the news about a certain girl Harry was seeing and she walked away sad.

"What did you write?"

"That I already had a girlfriend."

"And do you?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Oh! She a wonderful girl!"

Harry smiled, "I know. I'll see you around Mrs. Tonks." He said before hugging her (Harry slipped two Knuts into her coat pocket) and Teddy then clambering onto the broomstick and flying away.

**Author's Note- Another chapter is up! Yay! I didn't exactly get too many reviews last time, which didn't make me really want to write as much… :/**

**Thanks for favouring, story alerting, reviewing, etc.**

**Song of the Chapter- My Body by Young the Giant **

**To **_**SoccerReader**_

_**Like I would ever kill Ginny.**_

_**I know it's not the best story, only J.K Rowling's books are. I did want them to all of a sudden back into the real world though, I don't want them to have to go through an endless time waiting to get back to their son. About the detail part… I'm in grade six so please cut me some slack! And yes I know I need to do some work.**_

_**I appreciate that you`re helping me become a better writer but the whole reason I started writing is because my teacher is almost begging me to become a writer and I decided to give it a shot. **_

_**I don`t mean anything bad in this message to you, I just wanted to tell you that's all.**_

**HAPPY MONDAY! :D**

**BrookPotter**


	8. Chapter Seven  One

**Disclaimer- *Brushes tears away from cheeks* I do not, nor will I ever, own Harry Potter.**

"So how did it go?" Ginny asked as they walked hand in hand down the shoreline of the Black Lake.

"Good." Harry answered. "Teddy's going to be staying with Mrs. Tonks for a few months and when she's ready to give him to me, I'll look after him."

Ginny nodded her head. "I just don't understand one thing… Why is she keeping him for a couple of months?"

"She's still hurting about the deaths of them." Harry said quietly, but he was grateful. He was grateful because Ginny didn't ask who _'them' _was; she already knew who they were.

"That's understandable." Ginny responded.

"We should head back to the castle. I haven't seen Ron and Hermione in a while." Harry said.

Ginny snorted. "Yeah, you haven't seen them in _forever!" _She said, her voice coated with sarcasm. But she agreed anyways and Harry led the way to the seventh year boy's dormitory.

* * *

"Here they are!" Harry exclaimed, pointing to two figures on an old map.

Ginny raised her eyebrows; they were in a broom closet?

"Uh, Harry?" She asked as he looked up to her, "Maybe you should leave them alone… I don't think they would want to be disturbed."

Harry shivered at mental images, "Your right. I personally don't want to see them either."

Ginny smacked his arm and scrunched up her face knowing what he was thinking of. "Gross! No! EW! Don't even think of that! That's my brother!"

Harry laughed, "Sorry, love. I'm a boy, what do you expect?"

Ginny sighed and looked out of the window to the grounds. It was fairly early in the afternoon still, but why did it seem so dark?

A splattered raindrop a little lower answered her question. _Stupid rain_ she thought.

She turned back to Harry who had just picked up his wand again and whispered _'Mischief managed' _and tucked the Marauders map away.

"What now?" she wondered aloud.

"Don't know," said Harry, shrugging. "I guess we could go find the rest of your family or something."

Ginny's insides squirmed. She didn't quite know why, all she did was think of an idea and then it did the dancing thing.

"I have an idea… But you may not like it." Ginny said hesitantly. "Why don't we introduce your parents to mine?"

Harry looked like he was in deep thought. He already knew he wanted to tell them, but he was a little lazy. He just really wanted to relax.

"Maybe later. All I want to do right now is sit down and relax." He answered her.

He plopped down on his bed and pulled Ginny to his side. "Mmm." He said, his voice slightly muffled by her hair and neck. Ginny curled up beside him. She liked his idea of doing nothing. Everything was always just so hectic.

* * *

They woke up a few hours later to the sound of a crashing door. The crash shook the whole room and possibly, the whole tower.

"Seamus, what's wrong?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Lavender Brown just turned me down." He mumbled grumpily.

"Oh, that's too bad mate."

"They're other girls out there you know, Seamus." Ginny said reassuringly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He sighed. "I'm should get some sleep," He checked his watch, "It's midnight."

"Whoa, it is? We must've slept for," Harry started doing dome mental math in his head. It was about two when he got back to the castle, and when they got up to the dormitory to find Ron and Hermione, it was two forty-five. "Nine hours." he said groggily, not exactly sure if he was right. He was just way too tired to be doing math problems.

Seamus snorted, "How are you gonna fall back asleep then?"

"Like this." Harry responded, slowly closing his eyes and falling back onto the bed, bringing Ginny down with him.

Harry quickly fell asleep, but, sadly, whenever Ginny wakes up, it's hard for her to fall back asleep. So she carefully slipped out of Harry's arms and bid a goodnight to Seamus before exiting the dormitory silently.

She walked down the stairs to find the fire still going strong. In front of the fire though, was Gizlow.

Ginny supressed a groan. How on earth was she supposed to get out of the portrait hole without him noticing? She could go back up the stairs to retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak, but she was just too lazy at the moment. So she decided to take a chance and crouch down low and quietly sneak out of the common room. It was a highly unsuccessful plan, but she had to try.

She was about half way towards the portrait hole when Gizlow whipped around. "Ginny, love. What are you doing up so late?"

Ginny clenched her teeth. Why couldn't he just accept that they were NEVER going to be a couple?

"Will you just stop?" she asked irritably. "I am NOT your girlfriend for the last freakin' time!"

"Ginny," he sighed. "I know it's a little much to take in at once. But soon, you will get used to the idea. I promise you."

She wanted to scream in fury. He just didn't get it! "Just leave me alone for once in your life!" she hissed before storming out of the common room entrance.

* * *

She found herself underneath the Birch tree. It was always oddly calming for her. Maybe it was because of the sound of the waves of the Black Lake crashing to the shore. Or maybe it was the birds chirping cheerfully away at the open sky. She didn't know, all she knew was that it helped her in the darkest of times.

"Ginny?" came a friendly voice from behind her. It was a familiar voice, but she wasn't quite sure where she heard it before.

She spun around in the direction of the voice. It was Lily. "Hello, Mrs. Potter."

"Ginny, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"I had a nap earlier today and couldn't sleep."

Lily nodded. "Do you mind if I sit?"

"No, not at all."

There was an awkward silence but Lily shattered it in a minute or two. "Something's bothering you." She said.

Ginny sighed, was it really best to tell Harry's mum about Gizlow? She had no clue, but she decided to take the risk anyways.

She sighed. "There's this boy called Jason Gizlow. He keeps saying that I'm his girlfriend and everything, but I'm not and I do try explaining that to him… but he just won't listen."

Lily giggled. "It's like a love triangle isn't it?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Come on." Lily said, getting up and stretching out an arm so Ginny could take her hand. "It's late and getting cold."

She nodded tiredly and accepted the outstretched hand. Once she was pulled to her feet, she mumbled a word of thanks, ignoring the wetness from the earlier rain on her butt.

"So I was thinking," Lily started. "Maybe, we could go to Hogmeade tomorrow. You know, get to know each other."

Ginny felt a little nervous, but thought it was a good idea. "Sure."

"Great! I'll meet you at the Great Hall entrance at two?"

Ginny nodded her head and yawned, she wasn't quite sure how Lily was going to be able to go without being recognised. But she was sure they would find a way.

They started walking to the castle and when they reached their destination, they bid their goodnights and went to their direction of their rooms.

When Ginny got to the common room she debated if she was going to crawl in with Harry, or just go to her own bed. But her predicament was quickly answered when Harry himself came down the stairs and embraced her in his arms.

"Ginny! You had me worried!" he exclaimed.

"Harry, don't be such a worry wart!" she laughed

He brought her out of the hug with a scowl on his face. "I am not a worry wart."

"Yes you are." She grinned.

Harry sighed. "Let's just get to bed."

Ginny agreed and let him lead her to his dormitory where his bed was.

"Your mum said she was going to bring me to Hogmeade tomorrow."

A look of worry crept up onto his face. He obviously had no idea how this was going to work.

"When did you speak to my mum?"

"Just a couple moments ago. When I was at the Black Lake, she just kinda came up to me."

They were now at the point of climbing under the covers. "Okay then." Harry said, and kissed her before laying his head down on the fluffy white pillow and waited for sleep to overcome him.

"Goodnight." She whispered

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note- Ta Da! Another Chapter! Yay! **

**Um… due to the lack of chapters in my other story, **_**Reading the Chamber of Secrets **_**this story may not be updated as much as it usually is. Okay? Sorry if that doesn't float your boat, I just really need to get going on it again… By the way, about the love triangle thing Lily said, I just kind of compared it to Twilight, just so you know.**

**Song of the chapter- (It's an American Idol song by the way) Maggie May by Paul McDonald**

**Please Review, favourite, story alert, etc. It pleases me A LOT! Also thank-you to all the people that reviewed, favourited, story alerted, etc. as well.**

**HAPPY TUESDAY! **

**~BrookPotter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- JKR owns HP and characters, I only own Gizlow.**

"Ready to go?" Lily asked Ginny as the made their way to the wooden doors.

Ginny nodded. She was excited, but nervous. She really wanted to get to know more about Harry family, that's where the excitement was, but as or the nervousness, she a no clue.

Ginny looked at Lily. She had taken Polyjuice Potion to keep her identity a secret. She now looked like Luna Lovegood. Ginny didn't know how Harry had managed to get the piece of hair from her without giving away the secret, but then again, Harry did have his ways.

"I don't know she can stand these earrings!" Lily exclaimed as she fingered the radishes.

"Luna was always a bit weird. It's just in her nature."

They were now at the carriages that were pulled by bat-winged horses. Lily hoped in first and scooted over so Ginny could have some room to sit when she climbed in. When everything was all set, the bat-winged horses, more commonly known as thestrals, began to go forward.

Minutes of comfortable silence past until they had finally reached their destination of Hogsmeade.

"Where to first?" Lily said.

"Honeydukes?" Ginny suggested. "I'm craving some chocolaty goodness."

Lily laughed, "Sure. I should probley get some for James anyways."

While the made their way to the old sweetshop, they had to dodge some holes in the dirt ground. But once they got to Honeydukes they started their search for sweets.

Five minutes later Ginny had walked up to the cash register to pay for the chocolate frogs, Droobles best blowing gum, and fizzing whizbees. She was just about to pull out two sickles when Lily stopped her and handed her the money.

"No." Ginny said sternly declining the silver wizard coins, she didn't want to take their money, Harry and her had already had a debate over him giving her money. Sadly, she lost. "Harry and I already had this argument today. I lost."

"I already have too much. Just take it." Lily said

Deciding it was best not to fight, she accepted the money grumbling something Lily couldn't make out. She handed the cashier (who was trying not to laugh) the money and received her change, then tried to hand it back to Lily who insisted she kept it, and waited for her to pay for hers.

When they were back outside, Ginny stomach gave a low grumble. Lily laughed, "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"Let's get something to eat then. The Three Broomsticks sound good?"

"Yep!"

* * *

They sat down at the miraculously clean wooden table, sipping their drinks of Butterbeer slowly to saviour the taste.

Ginny turned her head to the left slightly, and noticed Rita Skeeter sitting in a table in the far corner. She silently hoped she wouldn't see her and Lily.

She turned back towards Lily. "What do you think we should do after we finish our drinks?" she asked her.

"I don't know." She replied, "Why don't we just walk around for a bit?"

"Sure." She nodded her head in agreement.

Lily took another sip of her drink and shivered at the warmness. "Why do I always do that?" she wondered aloud.

"Do what?" Ginny asked curiously, oblivious to Lily's actions.

"I shiver sometimes to warm drinks." She explained.

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying their drinks of Butterbeer. Another few minutes passed until they had finished their drinks. They both got up to give the glass cups to the bar woman, and exited the place.

They walked down a street window-shopping, occasionally pointing out the things they like and Lily insisting they get it if they liked it enough.

Lily stopped all of a sudden and started digging through her handbag, looking for something. Ginny noticed her and paused too.

"What are you doing?" she said.

"Looking for the extra Polyjuice Potion."

Ginny nodded and gave her a suggestion. "Just say _accio."_

Lily took her tip into action and soon enough, she was gulping the potion, her face scrunched up in distaste.

"There that should do it." Lily said, putting the empty bottle back into the handbag.

They continued their window-shopping until Ginny heeled and gasped. There in the window on a white, square pillow was a simple emerald and gold bracelet. The emeralds glistened against the gold, which was perfectly polished.

Ginny shook off her facial expression before Lily could see. She knew Lily would have bought it for her, and she did not want Lily to splurge on her.

She unhappily tore her gaze away from the bracelet and kept walking with Lily.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Harry asked from the couch he was currently lounging on.

"Good," Ginny replied, plopping down beside him. "I got a few things." She said while holding up three bags.

"Can I see?" he questioned.

She knew he really didn't want to see them. He wasn't into that kind of stuff. But she decided to show him anyways.

She pulled out the chocolate frogs, the gum and the fizzing whizbees. Ginny laughed at how Harry was practically drooling over the sweets.

"Here," she said tossing him a chocolate frog.

"Mmm, thanks Gin." Giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"And in the second bag is…" She held up an oval ring. "It's supposed to change colour in the sun."

Harry nodded his head in approval.

"And the third bag…" She pulled out a silver dog tag. The dog tag had a daisy engrave into it. "I don't know why I like it so much; it just kinda caught my eye." She said shrugging.

Again, Harry nodded.

Ginny yawned. "I'm tired, I should go to bed."

Harry laughed. "Gin, it's three in the afternoon."

"Yeah so?" She asked sarcastically, curling up against his chest and slowly fell asleep.

**Authors Note- Another chapter done. The bracelet Ginny liked so much will be in my profile. Also, her ring is a real one, my ring. Um, I usually don't like it when people make Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, etc. call Ginny **_**Gin**_** but it seemed fitting so Abracadabra! It weaseled its way into the story. Thanks to all the people that reviewed, Favourited, story alerted, etc. **

**Song of the Chapter- Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon (I don't know if this is already one, But I'm just too lazy to check).**

**Please Review Favourite, story alert, etc. It makes my day!**

**HAPPY SATURDAY!**

**~BrookPotter **


	10. Chapter 10 Part ONE

**Disclaimer- I don't own HP**

James slowly opened his eyes to the sound of the door closing. A girl with blonde hair with radish earing stepped inside. He gave her a weird look and asked who she was.

"Lily silly," **(A/N Hey that rhymed!) **

A memory of his lovely wife taking a midnight blue potion came flooding back into his mind. "Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot."

She laughed. "No worries."

"Sorry if I woke you." She said, noticing the extra messy hair, no glasses and the way he was sitting in bed.

He chuckled lightly. "Don't worry. How'd it go?"

"Good. I got a few things." She said, holding up four shopping bags.

James nodded his head. Lily took that he didn't care, he was just trying to be polite.

She set them down on the floor near the end table. She squatted down and reached into the Honeydukes bag. She pulled out a chocolate frog and tossed it to him. "Here,"

"Thanks!" He said cheerfully, shoving the chocolate into his mouth.

She shook her head. "Did you just get up?" she asked, checking her watch. "Because it's three in the afternoon."

"No, I had a nap. That's all."

The potion started to wear off, and her face bubbled and returned to its normal self. Her hair soon became a deep red once more and the eyes became emerald. Her slender frame also returned.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, and James sat up so he could sit with her. He kissed her gently, and when they broke apart, James noticed that she was still wearing those _hideous_ earrings. He reached up and fingered them gently so he wouldn't pull and cause her pain

"Oh," she chuckled. "are those still in?"

He nodded and carefully pulled them out. He gave them to her and she set them down on the bedside table. While she was facing the table, she grabbed his glasses and pushed them up his nose and onto the bridge.

"Thanks."

She smiled and got up, pulling him up with her. "Let's find Harry."

He agreed and he pulled his hood up so no one would recognize him. Lily copied her husband. She led him out of the room.

In the corridor, they ran into Ron and Hermione. At first they didn't know who they were. But as Hermione knew the answers, she didn't like not knowing. So she peered under the hoods and found that it was Harry's parents.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She said, outstretching a hand.

They became nervous. How did the girl know it was them? The couple looked more closely at the girl and Lily and James found bushy brown hair, big front teeth and a thin face.

"Hello, Hermione." Lily said, relieved.

"Hullo," said Ron.

"'afternoon, Ron." James smiled.

"We were just about to go find Harry." Hermione went on.

"We were just doing the same thing." Lily said. "Could we come along with you two?"

"Sure."

They walked in silence to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they reached their destination, Ron said the password and the quad walked through.

They found Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch together. Ginny's head was resting against Harry's chest, and Harry's arm was wrapped around her shoulder's.

Ron had a slightly annoyed look on his face, but it was quickly wiped away by Hermione pinching him hard.

"Ow!" Ron shouted, making Harry whip around to face them, wand drawn and Ginny stirred slightly before falling back to sleep. When Harry saw who it was, he lowered his wand so it was laying on the red, cushy couch. "What was that for?" Ron asked, not aware of Harry looking at them.

Hermione shook her head and turned to Harry. "Hi, Harry."

"Hello, Hermione."

Everyone standing near the portrait hole went over to sit in the seats remaining.

Lily snuck a look over to Ginny's head on her son's chest and her son's arm around his girlfriend. Lily smiled slightly and turned her head away.

An awkward silence filled the air and Ron kept on glancing over to Harry and Ginny. It wasn't until the entrance to the Common Room opened again. In came Neville, his arm wrapped around a blonde, grey eyed, thin girl.

Everyone on the couches that was stirring looked at Lily and James nervously. They understood that this could mean trouble, so they quickly ducked their heads.

"Hey, guys." He said happily.

"Hey, Neville." The Golden Trio answered in unison.

"Who's this?" Hermione asked.

"Zara Chilcott," he said, squeezing the blonde girls arm slightly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends, Neville?" Zara asked quietly.

"Oh yeah!" Neville exclaimed loudly, and Harry shot him a look of _keep it down_. "Sorry, Harry, didn't see Ginny." Harry nodded. "Anyway, Zara, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley call him Ron though, and Harry Potter."

Zara's eye's widened by the names. _These people are the reason-_

**Author's Note- I know, I know short huh? Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. The only reason for the late update though is school. I got band finals tomorrow and then my teacher just decided to do another unit in art AND math. Ugh! God teacher, there's only 13 more days of school left!**

**The reason for the short chapter is because I have two options for Neville's girlfriend to be, and you guys half to pick. **

**A) Zara to be perfectly normal and happy that they finally defeated Voldemort. **

**B) Zara to be agree with Voldemort and be a Death Eater.**

**Another thing is does anyone know how to paint the Marauder's Map? It's for a school art project that I am WAY over due on.**

**Song of the Chapter- Unkind by Sloan**

**Thanks to all the Reviewers, the people who favourited, and/or the people that story alerted, etc.**

**HAPPY WEDNESDAY! **

**~BrookPotter**


	11. Chapter 10 Part TWO It's really ch11

**Author's Note- I counted up all the votes and the results are that Zara is not a Death Eater and is happy that they finally defeated Voldemort. By the way, I ****SUCK ****at emotional parts, so just a heads up. I am also going to start this chapter off with the last sentence in my last chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

Zara's eye's widened by the names. _These people are the reason the world is no longer in mortal peril!_

"It's nice to meet you," she said shyly, more so to Harry than to any other. She spotted Ginny resting on Harry's chest and her eyes narrowed slightly. Zara noticed that Harry was giving her a weird look, so she quickly looked away and back to Neville.

"It's nice to meet you too." They responded.

"Who are they?" Neville asked, pointing at the two people with their heads down.

"Uh… Ron's parent's friends." Harry said, almost as if he was unsure of it. Ron shot Harry a look, who returned a look full of apology.

"May I ask who they are?" Neville questioned politely.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopskizop." Hermione answered. "Which reminds me, they have to get going, they're supposed to meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley now."

Mr. and Mrs. Lopskizop both nodded and headed for the door, with their heads down still.

When the exited, Neville said he wanted to show Zara something and pulled her by the hand up the stairs.

"I guess I should probley go get Mum and Dad," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"We'll come with you," Ron said, and he grabbed Hermione's hand and did the same as Neville did with Zara.

"'Kay," Harry shook Ginny on the shoulder to wake her up. She stirred slightly and her head crashed on his chest once more. "Ginny, love," he said, shaking her again. "It's time to wake up."

She groaned and moved her hands so that they were on his chest and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"What time is it?" she asked, her voice thick of sleep.

Harry checked his watch, "Around four in the afternoon."

She sighed and stretched, letting all her muscles relax and all her joints crack. Ginny stood up and wobbled over a bit, only to have Harry catch her before she fell.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a head rush, that's all."

He nodded and led her out of the Fat Lady.

"Let's go introduce my parents to your parents," Harry said to Ron and Ginny. They both agreed and set down the stairs with the rest of them. Halfway down, they ran into McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger and Weasley, and Mr. Weasley, may I have a word?" She asked.

The quad nodded, and she pulled out four small pieces of paper. "These are funeral times and places." She said, handing out the papers to them. "I expect to see you there." She said sternly before walking away.

When Harry looked down at the paper, he felt the wind blow out of him. It all came back to him. The people that died deaths suddenly crashed over him like a title wave and he realised that he wanted to be alone.

"I'm going out for a bit," he said quietly and taking off into the right.

"Wait, Harry!" Hermione yelled after him. She knew that her friend needed help. Harry didn't answer; he just kept running farther away from them.

Hermione looked at Ginny and found that her face was full of worry and loss. She turned to Ron, his face was etched was concern for his best mate.

She was going to call out for him again when Ron stopped her. "He wants to be alone." She sighed and nodded her head.

"What now?" she asked.

Ginny and Ron shrugged.

"I guess head back to the Common Room. Or maybe we could visit Hagrid." Ron suggested.

"Let's visit Hagrid." Hermione said.

"Sure."

Hermione noticed that Ginny kept looking back to the place Harry had been a few moments before. She put her hand on her shoulder and said he just needed time. She nodded slightly and turned back to her brother and his girlfriend.

"Let's go to Hagrid's."

Ϟ

He was already down to Hogsmeade and his legs felt like they were on fire, but he didn't care.

He dodged and weaved between the people in the village, ignoring the occasional shouted rude remarks when he almost knocked them down.

Harry felt the depression bubble to the surface and pushed it down.

He only stopped when he saw a small, crystal clear pond. He walked to the edge of the water and curled into a ball.

He tucked his face into his knees and cried. Harry rarely cried any more. All of the fighting and abuse he got at the Dursleys had toughened him up, but this, this was different.

He was crying for all the people that had lost their lives trying to make the world a better and safer place to live in.

While he shook from the sobs taking over his body, he had not noticed light footsteps against the soft, green grass.

This person was Andromeda Tonks with a sleeping Teddy Lupin wrapped safely in her arms. She sat down next to Harry and stared at him.

Harry only notice her presence when **(A/N that 'when' to FOREVER to write! I kept writing whern whren wrmd and so on.) **he felt eyes on the side of his head. He looked up slowly and found his godchild and his grandma, Teddy's that is.

He blushed and quickly wiped away his tears.

"Mrs. Tonks, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was taking a walk and I saw you." She answered back honestly. "Why have you been crying?"

He didn't answer her. He just simply looked down once more and she knew why.

"Harry, they would want you to be happy." Andromeda said softly.

"I know, it's just… the pain is unbearable. I already lost so many people, but I get more people ripped away from me." He cried.

"When I first heard that Remus and Dora," her voice wavered at the names, "died," Andromeda's voice cracked slightly. "I felt like the world had ended. But do you know what got me through all of the mourning?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"I knew that the ones you love never really leave you. They're always in your heart." **(A/N- Sirius line I know! Don't badger me over it, I just thought it fit! And I did it off the top of my head, so its probley not worded right.)**

"You sound like Sirius," Harry said.

The elderly lady chuckled. "I hope that was a compliment."

"Well it is to my eyes, but to yours… I have no clue."

"Come on. Let's get yourself all cleaned up and have a cup of tea." Andromeda stood up carefully not to wake Teddy, shifted him into one arm, and held out her hand for Harry to take.

He accepted it and let Andromeda lead him to The Three Broomsticks.

Meanwhile, Ginny knocked on the wooden door of Hagrid's Hut. When nobody came to invite them in, Ginny concluded that their giant of a friend went out.

"Now what?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, I guess we could just walk around for a bit. I mean, there's nothing better to do." Ron answered.

Ginny and Hermione shrugged their shoulder and they headed down towards the lake.

When they reached the Black Lake, Hermione took off her shoes and socks, rolled up her pants legs, and wadded into the cool water.

Ginny went over to the birch tree and sat. She was still worried about Harry, but she knew that he would come through in a matter of time.

Ron did the same as Hermione, but was very quiet about it. He wanted to surprise her.

When Ron was close enough to Hermione, he pushed her into the water, emerging her fully. When Hermione came back up to the surface, she screamed his name and yanked on his hand, dunking him in the water as well. He came back up and kissed her passionately. Ginny threw a chunk of grass and dirt at them, telling the snogging teens to get a room.

Ron stopped kissing Hermione and dragged her back to the shore. "Fine, we will." He said before continuing to drag her up to the castle.

Ginny shook her head and sighed. It was something that was waiting to happen, telling her brother to get a room and him running off with his girlfriend.

She stood up and started in the direction of Hogsmeade. It took her about ten minutes to walk there.

Ginny just walked around in the stores, buying nothing. She went down the same street her and Lily did and noticed the emerald and gold bracelet still there. She wanted it badly, and just to torture herself, she went into the shop and asked to try it on.

The sales clerk helped her get it on, and when Ginny finally had it on, the clerk gasped. It looked absolutely wonderful on her.

The way the gold and the green complimented her pale skin was delightful, and how the bracelet just hung onto her wrist looked brilliant.

Ginny groaned inwardly. She adored it, but one of the main reasons is because of how the emeralds reminded her of Harry's eyes.

"It's beautiful." The clerk whispered. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"Ummm… how much is this?" she asked, scared of the price.

"Thirty galleons." She said.

Even though Ginny knew she would not be able to afford it what so ever, she still had a depressed feeling come over her.

The clerk noticed this and said, "Hey, cheer up. You never know, someday you just might get it."

Ginny sighed. "You never know."

Ϟ

"Bye, Teddy! Bye Mrs. To- Andromeda!" Harry stuttered through the door way of The Three Broomsticks. Andromeda had asked Harry to call her by her first name now over their tea. It was hard for Harry to remember to call her by her given name, but when she gave him _that look_, he remembered all too quickly.

Andromeda waved to him and he returned it.

Harry felt WAY happier than he did before. After an afternoon with his godchild and his godchild's grandmother (Who felt the exact same way as he did) he was left feeling as lively when Ginny first took him back.

He decided to go down a random street. When he saw a ring shop, his stomach did a flip. "Not today." He murmured to himself.

He knew he wanted to marry his love, but he also knew that they were WAY too young to get married just yet.

He went straight by it and instead found something else that would hopefully make Ginny forgive him for running off to mope.

When he had purchased it, the sales lady looked a little sad at him. He had a couple of possibilities running through his head as of too why, but he ignored her. Harry had said no to the bag and just stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

He spent the rest of his time just wondering around. He didn't know why he was wondering because he really wanted to get back to his friends and family.

Harry noticed that the laces of his trainers were undone, so he bent down to tie them. When he finished the tying, he stood up again only to become face to face with Ginny Weasley.

He embraced her. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" he asked.

She laughed. "I'm not allowed to be down here?"

He released her from his hug and kissed her gently. "Of course you are, love." He said.

"Ron and Hermione went off to snog somewhere so I came down here."

He chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

They started walking in silence. After a few minutes, Ginny broke the non-communication, "So I take it that you happy now?"

"Yes. Mrs. Tonks and Teddy found me by the lake and she cheered me up and we went out for tea."

"I still haven't met Teddy yet."

"I'm sure you will soon."

They found themselves back at the castle. The couple headed up to the Common Room and in a few minutes time, the discovered on another in the other's arms.

Ginny saw that Harry was dozing off so she kissed him fiercely. The fierceness of the kissed woke him up fully. He tangled one hand into her red hair, and the other fisted in her shirt. She moaned into his mouth and he responded by pressing his mouth harder onto hers. His hold on her tightened and he moved to be on top of her. Her hands moved from his neck and began to roam around on his chest. Harry released her lips front his. Panting heavily, he searched her eyes hungrily.

"I love you," he whispered.

She smiled. "As I love you."

He kissed her gently for a second, and when he pulled back, he told her to close her eyes. She did so without asking why. She felt Harry picked up her wrist and clasp something slightly heated on it.

"Open." He said.

When she did, she gasped. It was the emerald and gold bracelet.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He whispered, returning the hug. "Do you like it?"

"I _love _it."

She pulled back and kissed him. They parted because of the lack of oxygen, but they the curled up against one another to make up for the lost contact.

Ginny giggled out of nowhere.

"What are you laughing about?" Harry asked.

"When your mum and I went to Hogsmeade, I saw this through the window and fell in love with it immediately."

Harry chuckled. "What a coincidence."

Ginny nodded and yawned. "I'm so tired." She said through her yawn.

"Same here." He responded.

Ginny stood up, pulling Harry up with her. She started walking up the boy's dormitory and when they got inside the circular room, she pulled Harry to his bed.

He lay down by himself, yanking Ginny down with him. Her face collided with his chest and he wrapped his arms around her torso. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

Ginny could tell after a minute or two that he had fallen asleep. She usually took _way_ longer to fall asleep, so she lay there, feeling his chest move up and down with each breath he took, and listening to the steady beats of his heart. She smelt his natural scent of warmness, and felt safe. With a feeling comfort, she slowly inched towards sleep.

**Author's Note- Wow, this chapter was giving me a hard time, I hope it satisfied you. First day of Summer YAY! **

**Um, I looked over my work of previous chapter's and I realised something. There was a lot of stuff that I had written on Microsoft that wasn't on FanFiction. For example: **

_**He smiled at her.**_

_**"No, I haven't been seeing anyone else lately, ?" he said in a very fast rush.**_

**That was from chapter one. Also, just to let you know, I have a tendency to leave words out. I have been like that since who knows when. But probley around grade four.**

**Let me know what you liked/ disliked about this chapter and I'll try to make my future ones better.**

**Song of the Chapter- She Will be Loved by Maroon 5.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed, favourited, story alerted, etc. this story.**

**~BrookPotter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-** **I don't own Harry Potter, or Ronald Weasley, or Hermione Granger, or Hagrid, or James Potter, or Lily Potter… or Dobby, the free house-elf.**

Harry woke up to a blinding light hitting his eyes. He moved his arm to cover them, but found that he couldn't. For Ginny Weasley was on it. He smiled slightly, careful not to open his eyes fully, and gently tugged on his arm. When it was free, he felt a tingling sensation all over his arm. He groaned slightly. Harry _hated_ when his arm was asleep. It was always so hard to wake it up! He laid it back down, and resorted to his other arm. Harry had no clue as to why he didn't do this in the first place. He picked his right arm and covered his eyes fully. He sighed of relief when the aching stopped.

A groan came from on top of him.

"Morning, love." He whispered.

"Morning." She half whispered, half groaned back.

She stretched and a smile spread across her face. "Mmm."

When she let her body return to its previous position, she snuggled into Harry chest even more. His smile widened. He tipped his head down and kissed her head lightly. Ginny sighed and picked her head up; she rested it on her chin.

"I love you." Harry whispered.

"Me too." Ginny replied. She looked away from his eyes and got up. Harry repeated her actions and started searching for his clothing.

He was already down on his hands and knees, looking under the bed, when Ginny spotted them hanging from the ceiling.

"Um… Harry?"

"Hmm?

"I think I found them."

Harry looked with a questioning look in his eyes. "Where?"

She pointed up and his gaze followed her finger. "How did they get up there?" he asked exasperated.

"I have no clue." She responded.

"It has to be at least ten feet up." He said. "Someone would have had to have done it on purpose."

"Ron." They both said in unison.

Harry snatched his wand off of the bedside table and pointed it right at his clothing. "Accio!"

A ripping sound came from the fabric above and soon Harry's shirt and pants were covering his face.

Ginny immediately burst out laughing at the scene.

"Oh shut it." Harry muffled mutter came out from behind the fabric as he pulled off the clothing. When he could see again, he saw that Ginny was clutching her side with tears streaming down her pale face. "It wasn't that funny, Gin." He said.

"Yes it was!" she said, gasping for air.

He gave her a weird look and walked over to the bathroom. Harry pulled on the solid green T-shirt and dark blue jeans. He ran his hands through his hair to try to untangle any knots. Harry took out his toothbrush, along with toothpaste, and started to brush his teeth.

When a full two minutes had past, he spat the remains of the toothpaste into the freshly clean sink. Cleaned his brush for his teeth, and walked back out to where Ginny was, still doubled over in laughter.

"I still say it wasn't that funny."

"To you…. It isn't…. But…. To me…. It was…." Ginny laughed.

Harry shook his. "C'mon," he said, grabbing Ginny's hand. "Let's go eat."

She complied (still laughing). They strolled down the seventh floor corridor when they ran into Peeves the Poltergeist. They both inwardly groaned when they saw the mischievous ghost, but that groan was quickly taken aback when he actually said _'Good Morning!'_ to them. Before they could respond to him, he glided away, leaving Harry with a dumbfound expression on his face, and Ginny laughing even harder.

Harry started walking to the direction of the Room of Requirement again. Ginny followed him, but it was getting harder for her breathe by the minute. She fell on her knee's when the wall where the door to the room was hidden was just a few feet away.

"Ginny!" Harry gasped. He bent down to his girlfriend and brushed the hair away from her face. Once her face was cleared, he noticed that her face was becoming an alarming shade of blue. Harry's eye's grew wide. He picked her up bridal-style the rest of the way to the Room of Requirement, paced three times in front of the wall. When the door revealed, he quickly pushed it open.

Lily turned to the sound of a door being opened. In her son came, holding a laughing Ginny. She got up to greet them, but when she was there, she took one look at Ginny and knew that she needed help.

"Ilopinos!"

Ginny immediately stopped laughing and began to breathe once more. "Thanks!" she gasped. Harry turned to his mother. He let Ginny down, and she went to the loveseat in the corner. He embraced his mum, muttered a "Thank-you". Lily nodded her head slightly.

Harry went over to sit beside Ginny. When he got there, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder's.

"So where's dad?" Harry asked

"He's in the bathroom." Lily responded, nodding her head to the left. "And by the way, your clothes are ripped in the back."

Harry's mouth turned into a frown and he reached behind him to feel the rip.

"Here, I'll fix it for you."

Harry got up and turned. Lily quickly cast _reparo. "_Thanks, mum."

"No problem."

Harry turned to sit down with Ginny again.

A comfortable silence filled the air. Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest; he kissed her head.

"What caused Ginny to laugh?" Lily questioned.

"I don't know. All I know is that when I summoned my clothes from the ceiling, they came rushing to my face and she started laughing when they hit my face."

"Okay three things: one- why were your clothes one the ceiling? Two- Why was Ginny in the room when you had no clothes on? And three- I think the reason why Ginny started laughing was because the spell bounced back when it hit the clothes and came at her."

"I have no idea. I had clothes on; I had more than one pair of clothes with me. And why would the spell bounce back?"

"Okay, good you're being responsible (A splash of pink tinted Harry and Ginny's cheeks). And In my seventh year, we learned that **(A/N- This part is a BIG reason why this chapter is so late. I couldn't find the right words. I know it's pretty bad if that's keeping me from moving on, but still, I was determined to find better words than I had put in a hopeless way of explaining what happened) **some spells, in this case accio, can bounce off a surface and hit something or someone without him or her noticing." **(A/N- I know clothes aren't a surface, but still.) **

Both Ginny and Harry nodded. "Now it makes sense."

Lily moves to sit in the chair facing the loveseat. A few minutes of silence past until James had walked out of the bathroom, steam emerging with him. James was shaking a towel threw his hair to dry as he walked towards the trio. He bent down to peck his wife on the lips before acknowledging the two teenagers behind him.

"Good morning." He smiled.

"Morning Dad!"

"Good morning Mr. Potter."

James' stomach decided to rumble right then. "Anyone up for some breakfast?"

Ϟ

While they were making their way to the kitchens, two red heads were traveling down the corridor as well. Ginny and Harry instantly recognized them, they told Lily and James not to worry and that they were about to meet a two new people.

"Mum! Dad!" Ginny called.

Mr. along with Mrs. Weasley snapped their heads in the direction of which a voice had called out. They soon discovered that it was their daughter who voiced their names, and they headed in the direction of her. Beside her, the noticed, was Harry Potter a man that looked suspiciously like Harry, and a woman that look sort of like Ginny, except with darker hair and a different figure.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "I was so worried! You disappear for days without telling where you had gone off too or even say a word to a family member."

Ginny smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Mum. And actually I did speak to a family member-"

"Besides Ron." Mr. Weasley stepped in.

Ginny's looked at the ground in surrender. "Sorry."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Mum."

"Ginny, may I ask who these people are?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

Ginny glanced over to Harry who gave a smile and a slight nod.

"Um… Can Harry introduce you to them?"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both nodded their heads.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, these people are my parents, Lily and James Potter."

**Author's Note- Whoa, sorry I didn't get this up for a month but I **_**think**_** I have a good reason for it. Wanna hear? Too bad, you are.**

**I went away for about a week and was ALWAYS busy. So I couldn't get a moment to write unless I didn't sleep.**

**My internet died on me a week ago and it just got back up. **

**Laziness.**

**Those are my pathetic excuses, like them?**

**To harryp4evr- **

**Thin face- When they were on the run, I imagine (either that or I read it somewhere in the Deathly Hallows) that they were pretty low on food so they must've lost weight. **

**Teeth- Now I remember, I guess that just wasn't in mind when I wrote chapter 11.**

**Hair- I honestly don't remember J.K Rowling saying that her hair is better, but I have a REALLY poor memory.**

**I apologize if it bugged you.**

**Back to the Author's Note, **

**Thanks so all the people who reviewed, Favourited, story alerted, etc.**

**HAPPY MONDAY! **

**~BrookPotter **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- I had a lot trouble writing Mr. Mrs. Weasley I think I made them too different. I apologize if they were out of character, I'll try to make them better in this chapter. **

**In this chapter, the older Weasley's and the older Potter's barley know each other, and you might be thinking '**_**Wouldn't they know each other from the Order?'**_** Not in this story. How can I dodge that? Since Lily and James were in hiding, they never really got the chance to properly meet each other.**

**There is going to be some mention of Regulus and Sirius's relationship between each other. I have done some research and I am under the impression that Sirius seemed to have… mixed feelings towards his brother. Hopefully I am right.**

**I'm adding on to this Author's Note while I'm in the middle of writing the starting right now, and I noticed that I'm jumping from person to person. Um, I'll try to tone it down, but it may not work… anyways, ONWARDS! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except the plot and occasional made-up spell.**

Worry flickered across Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys face.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley started but Ginny cut in.

"Harry isn't lying mum; they really are Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

Mr. Weasley was about to say something, but James stuck out his hand with a grin, and said, "James Potter."

Mr. Weasley slowly lifted his hand to take it and responded, "Arthur Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley still wasn't sure if these people were who they claimed to be. How could they be Lily and James Potter? They died sixteen years ago.

Mr. Weasley however, was pleasantly shocked. He had always liked the Potter's, and when they died, he was devastated. Mr. Weasley turned to Lily next and held out his hand for her to shake. "Arthur Weasley."

"Lily Potter," she replied smiling.

No one noticed Ginny and her mother though. They were right now whispering quietly to each other: Ginny, trying to convince her mum that they were who they are, and Mrs. Weasley not quite sure about this.

"I don't know about this, Ginny. They could be Death Eater's in disguise!"

"Mum, they've been with us for more than 3 days (**A/N- I think)**. I'm pretty sure if they were Death Eater's they would've made their move already."

"If you say so,"

The two emerged from their conversation and Mrs. Weasley made her way over to the quad one more and announced her name to thirty-eight-year-old man and woman.

"Pleasure to meet you, Molly." Lily smiled politely at the aged woman.

She smiled back, "Pleasure."

They all began walking, talking to each other while doing so. Soon, they reached the kitchen and were seated at the large table.

"We must have you over for dinner some time," Mrs. Weasley told Lily and James.

James smiled and nodded in acceptance while Lily said, "We would be delighted!"

Ginny and Harry stole a glance at each other and knew that their parents would get along brilliantly.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he looked out the window. He dearly missed his best friend and his wife, but he knew this was for the best. But yet, he still couldn't help feel depressed when they left for Earth.

He couldn't help but remember the day he first saw them again…

_*Flashback*_

_It was just days after he fell through the veil and he was wondering down an alley full with smiling wizards and witches. As he walked along though, a tall man with long dark brown hair fell onto him, knocking them both to the hard ground._

"_Sorry," the man mumbled while picking himself off the ground and Sirius. When he was fully standing he outstretched a hand to help Sirius up. He hesitantly took it. Sirius finally got a clear view of the man when he was on his feet again and gasped, "Regulus?"_

_A smile crept up on the man's face and he responded with, "Sirius."_

_Sirius didn't know what to think. Should he be mad? Or should he be happy? His debate was quickly forgotten though when he felt his brother's arm's wrap around him in brotherly affection. _

_He returned the hug by patting his back awkwardly. Once Regulus released Sirius, he apologized._

"_For what?" he, Sirius, questioned._

"_Everything," he said back. "from being a Death Eater to a jealous git."_

"_First of all, you chickened out of being a Death Eater and no offence, but you really were."_

"_I know, but I still joined in the first place, and none taken."_

_They hadn't noticed that they were walking again until Regulus stumbled over a loose pebble._

"_You okay?" Sirius wondered._

_Regulus nodded and continued to stroll down the alley talking with Sirius when he suddenly shot his arm out in front of Sirius in an attempt to stop him._

"_Ouch!" Sirius gasped from the sudden slap in the chest. "What was that for?"_

"_Come with me." Was all he said before leading him down a thin trail._

"_Where are we going?" Sirius demanded._

_He didn't say anything, he just kept walking. They kept at it for several minutes until a white manor came into view._

"_Wow," Sirius breathed. He had never seen anything like it before. "Is it yours?" he asked, forgetting about his brother's silence. _

_He again ignored it, turning up into a gravel pathway the led up to the front door of the manor. Finally, they were at the humongous front doors of the mansion. Regulus shaped his hand into his fist, knocked three times and waited._

_Sirius could hear footsteps from inside and wondered desperately who's they were. The front door opened to reveal a woman with dark red hair, striking green eyes, and a warm smile on her face. _

_Sirius had only realized that his jaw had dropped when the lady said, "Close your mouth, Sirius; you wouldn't want to swallow a bug now, would you?"_

"_Lily," was all he managed to choke out._

_Behind Sirius stood a grinning Regulus. "I'll just let you guys be." he said just before walking away, down the dirt trail they came from._

_Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily. Lily returned the hug._

_A male voice the Sirius knew in a heartbeat floated down the stairs, "Lily?" it called._

"_Prongs," the recently deceased man whispered. He felt Lily giggle slightly while she called back, "Down here!" she said, releasing herself from the hug._

_Footsteps pounded down the flight of stairs and out came a tall, messy black-haired man with hazel eyes._

_The two best friends stared at each other for what seemed like hours when finally James smile and said, "What killed you?"_

"_Drapery." He smiled back._

"_Drapery?"_

"_Drapery." _

_*End Flashback*_

Sirius smiled at the memory. It had been a good two years with them.

He heard someone plopping down on a couch on the other side of the room. He looked up and saw his cousin, Nymphadora Tonks- Lupin.

"Hey, Sirius."

"Hello, Dora."

"Something's troubling you." It wasn't a question.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Well when you're ready to tell me, Floo me."

She left after that, leaving Sirius lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all relaxing by the Blake Lake, watching the waves crash to the shore and the lake steal them back into the water.

"When do you think we will be going home?" Ron asked out of the blue to no one in particular.

They all pondered this for a minute. "I don't know." Harry said lamely.

"How about we figure that out after the funerals." Hermione answered.

Harry's head tipped down slightly, the thought still bothered him. Not by a lot, but a considerable amount. No one noticed though, which Harry was grateful for. He didn't want their sympathy. Harry did wonder at times though, why Ginny and Ron didn't tense at the thought of a funeral for their brother.

Ron nodded at Hermione's words and the silence fell over them once again.

* * *

**Author's Note- Short I know :/… But I like it. This A/N is going to be long, like **_**really**_** long so race yourselves. Ready? Okay!**

**-Grammar**

**My grammar sucks and NO ONe can deny me that. I have random semi-colons and commas in weird places.**

**-The thing were random words are left out**

**_"No, I haven't been seeing anyone else lately, ?"_**

**still didn't work, so I will just write it down properly.**

But I was kinda wondering if you could change that for me?

**And if that doesn't work, I don't know what will.**

**- I am ABSOLUTLY _EMBARRESED _to say that I _forgot_ to tell you guys that I seen the Deathly Hallows on the 15th. It was the second viewing in my city and I was really impressed with it. It was AMAZING! But the only thing that I would have changed would have been showing Teddy and making Harry Godfather. **

**Another thing about the film was that it was a _really _bittersweet moment when the credits rolled.**

OOOOOOO

**Okay so not as long as I thought it was going to be! Yay! I forgot to do the _Song of the Chapter _last update so I'll do two this chapter. (By the way, suggestions are also welcome.)**

**Song of the Chapter- 1. Ballroom Blitz by Sweet and 2. Hedwig's Theme (I'm sure most of you know where that came from, but if you don't, it's Harry Potter's main Theme song and it was composed by John Williams, correct me if I'm wrong.)**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed, favourited, story alerted, etc.**

**HAPPY FRIDAY AND GOODNIGHT!**

**~BrookPotter**

**PS- Sorry if there were spelling mistakes as well.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note- This chapter is about the funerals. I'm definitely not the best at emotional scenes so please bear with me.**

**I have only been to one funeral in my life (My grade on teacher had Leukaemia and died one week before her wedding) but I didn't want to skip this part by saying they already passed it.**

**Also let us make a very happy belated birthday to Mr. Harry James Potter and Ms. Jo Rowling! **

The funerals went by quickly. The only ones left to go to were Fred's, Remus's and Tonks, and Colin's.

Today was the day of Fred's funeral. Everyone was getting ready in the respectable black colour. The trio, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had some doubts about the colour. They had thought that he would've wanted it to be cheerful colours.

Once they were all dressed, they waited for George to come into the Great Hall. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had warned them all that George was taking it the worst. All he did was mope around, not even attempting to make a joke.

Five minutes had passed when George showed up wearing orange dress robes and a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"George?" Mrs. Weasley asked timidly.

"Morning, mum." He said cheerfully.

"Well, we better get this over with, but before we do… I just have to wait for Angelina."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and they got settled to wait for Angelina.

She showed up two and half minutes later dressed in a black dress. George offered his arm to her, which she had taken immediately.

They all gave them their own look.

Harry with his eyebrow raised.

Ron with an almost smile playing across his lips.

Hermione with a knowing look.

Ginny with a dull twinkle in her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley with a slightly happy look on her face.

And,

Mr. Weasley with a half-proud smile on his face.

George took a deep breath and started walking towards the door of the humongous castle.

They walked in silence to Hogsmeade, with the occasional cough breaking it and the shattered pieces of the quietness picking themselves up and rebuilding itself once more.

When they reached the funeral home, they all (except for George and Angelina) looked for the casket that was supposed to be carrying Fred, but to their suspicion and horror, the casket was nowhere to be seen.

George sensing their emotions quickly explained why his twin wasn't there.

**(A/N- I read this in a fic and I was just so tempted to use it, so if you're the original person who thought of it, I hope you don't mind, but if you do, just tell me and I will change it.)**

"Before you get too worried, let me explain why he isn't in a casket."

George waited for their attention which he was given instantly.

He pulled out a red and blue firecracker and said, "I made him into a firework since he always wanted to make people happy. I just know he would have wanted this."

He looked nervously at his parents, waiting for their reaction.

His mother gave him a watery smile and responded with, "You're right, George. He would have." While his father pulled him into a hug and whispered, "Thanks."

Mr. Weasley let go of his son and walked over to one of the benched and sat down.

"Do the Funeral Directors know about this?" Ron asked.

"They do, and they have returned your money into the vault." He added the last part to his mum and dad.

The music started playing a muggle rock song.

_Yes I understand _

_That every life must end_

_Uh-huh_

"But I still let dad have his muggle music."

Time passed until people filled the building. An ocean of black could be seen on one side of the home, the same for the other side as well, with the exception of the orange speck.

The minister came up to the Podium.

"We are gathered here today to honour the memory of Fredrick Fabian Weasley…"

When the time came to let the friends and family speak, the minister left the podium and George stood up and began his journey to the stand.

No one said anything or gave him a weird look when they saw what he was wearing, they knew George.

He scrunched up his eyebrows and started: "Fred was constantly trying to make people laugh. He was always causing trouble around the house, the shop, and when he was there, the castle.

Fred was my more than my twin, he was my other half. He always knew how to cheer me up when I was feeling down, and the same with his other siblings and friends.

He was extremely loyal to family, friends, even enemies. If they needed him, he was there.

I'm going to miss him more than anyone could imagine, but I know I have to say, goodbye, Fred."

"Goodbye, Freddie." Mrs. Weasley whispered, a tear slowly making its way down her face.

**Author's Note- Short, but all my chapters are…**

**The song of the chapter is related to this chapter.**

**Song of the Chapter- Just Breath- Pearl Jam**

**HAPPY THURSDAY!**

**~BrookPotter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**The whole universe was in a hot, dense, state…**_

**Props to anyone who knows where that's from!**

**Author's Note- My computer was in the shop for a week or two so that's one of the reasons why this chapter is late. The Prong for the charger was broken as well was the charger was shot. I got a new charger also when I got my computer back (It's my fourth one for it! That's a lot of charger's for something I've only had for a year!) and now I'm ready for more writing and stuff.**

**Now there will most likely be OOC (Out of Character if you didn't know) in this chapter… I have someone in it that I'm having trouble writing.**

**This also takes off when there at the part of lighting the firecracker. I also had to do some research for the opening words; of course, I had to change them though.**

"Let us commend Frederick Weasley to the mercy of god." The minister said loudly. He then said a few prayers.

When he finished, he took out his wand, holding it at the ready.

"We therefore commit his body up into the sky; sky to sky, sparks to sparks, smoke to smoke; in the sure and certain hope of the resurrection of eternal life."

He lit his wand and held it to the fuse. It lit and the firecracker of Fred shot up. When it exploded, red, blue, and gold danced in to air. The sparks came back to the earth, littering the open ground of the grave yard. A tombstone magically appeared, engraved in it were Fred's full name and his date of birth and death.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione walked towards it slowly.

The ashes were slowly making its way into the earth.

Mrs. Weasley let out a strangled sob and clutched to her husband like her life depended on it. The rest of them were all in a similar position.

With tears running down all of their faces, they made their way back to the castle.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

It was dinner time. Harry and Ginny decided to eat (a better word would be stare and push around) their food with the other Weasley's and Hermione.

James and Lily respected their choice of course. Even though they had something to ask them, they sensed their distress and decided to ask them later on.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo**

The morning after Fred's funeral came quickly and soon, people were busy trying to finish planning Colin's.

Again, Harry and the others were going to the funeral of the sixteen year old. Harry felt like it was mandatory. His stalker was always so nice, he didn't find it very fair that someone so young had to go, and the same went for Remus, Tonks, and Fred.

At the moment, Harry was walking down the third floor corridor when he saw a familiar door. He remembered it only too well.

He quickly strode pass it and turned to corner. Once he managed to turn it, he fell to the hard, cold ground.

"Harry, my boy!"

Harry knew this man's voice. It was his old professor, Professor Slughorn.

"Morning, Professor."

"I was just on my down to my quarters, why don't you come along?"

Harry pondered on the request. He honestly didn't want to, but it was the polite thing to do.

"Sure." Harry smiled.

The two started to make their way down the corridor, and the soon stopped at a large oak door with green tints in it.

Slughorn push the door open and stepped inside. Inside was a couch and an arm chair (Both soft brown), a fire going on the right side of the room, and a coffee table with books and cups scattered across it. The walls were painted a forest green and there were three more doors leading to other rooms.

Slughorn told Harry that he was just going to get some tea he then walked through a door which Harry assumed lead to a kitchen.

Harry settled himself down on the couch and took in his surroundings. He felt awkward being in his old potions Professor's quarters, like when Sirius gave Harry _'the talk'_. Okay, so maybe it wasn't _that_ awkward, but you get the idea.

Slughorn came back five minutes later carrying a tray filled with a teapot, two tea cups (saucers were underneath them), biscuits, sugar, cream, and spoons.

He set down the tray after making room for it by pushing books and cups out of the way. Slughorn poured the tea into Harry's cup for him while saying he would let him make up his tea the way he liked. Harry, who liked his tea plain, said his thanks.

They sat in silence, sipping their tea away. Slughorn was smiling at nothing while Harry continued to let his eyes wonder around the room.

"Are you going back to Hogwarts this following year?" Slughorn asked.

"I'm not sure." Harry replied. "I think I'm just going to stay home and relax, actually."

"Understandable."

"So how are you and your parents getting along?" Slughorn asked. "I haven't gotten around to meet them again."

Harry sipped his tea before answering. "Good."

Five minutes had gone by and by then, they both had finished their tea, headed over to the door, said their goodbyes and headed in their own directions.

When Harry finally reached his destination (Where he was supposed to go in the first place ((He climbed three flights of stairs))) of the Owlery (Ginny had asked him to send a letter to her brother Charlie), he heard the sounds of someone already up. He cautiously peeked inside and found his ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang.

She was just finishing a letter by the looks of it, rushing to get it done. She quickly hurried over to a Hogwarts barn owl after she finished the letter and watched it fly away.

Harry stepped inside of the Owlery keeping his head low, and quietly moved over to the stairs to find free Hogwarts owl. Just as he was about to place a foot on the concrete stair, Cho had noticed him and called out his name.

Harry slowly turned towards her and said, "Yes?"

"I was wondering… do you… do you want to go get a drink at Hogsmeade with me?" she asked quiet and nervous.

Harry brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Cho, but I've already got a girlfriend."

Cho felt a pang of sadness hit her heart and she asked another question. "Is it Granger?"

Harry chuckled. "No, Ron would kill me. Plus, I only think of Hermione as a sister."

"Oh, would Ron kill you?"

"He's dating Hermione."

There was an awkward silence. "So… who _are_ you dating then?"

"Ginny Weasley." Harry smiled.

Neither of them had noticed that they had starting walking again until they had reached a Hogwarts great-horned owl.

"Well… Can we at least go as friends?"

"Um… yeah, I guess so." Harry said as he tied the letter around the owls leg.

Cho immediately perked up. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow at oneish?"

"Sure."

Cho moved to walk down the stairs. "Perfect, see you then!"

*H*P*G*W*H*F*GYTHYUJ7JUIKUYFR*FREFRTGRTYJ7UI7*

"So, Harry, we wanted to ask you something." James started as they ate their food. This time Kreacher had served them. James and Lily's faces were filled with half-surprise when they saw the low bow and the respective '_Master Harry'_ greeting.

"And that would be?" Harry pressed.

"Do you think it would be possible for Lily and I to attend Remus's and Tonks funeral?"

Harry had been expecting this. It was a completely normal question if you were best friends with the person or persons who had died.

"Absolutely, we'll just have to transfigure some of your physical features."

James and Lily, especially James, perked up at this.

"Great!" Lily said as they started digging in their meals again.

*HYJOLOP;*

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?" Ginny responded.

"Umm… I mailed your letter and while I was up there… I saw Cho, Cho Chang-"

"Harry I know who Cho Chang is!"

"I know, anyways let me finish… and we started talking and she asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade for a drink-"

"Wait… You didn't say yes, did you?"

"Let me finish and you'll find out!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"I said no of course because of you… but then she asked if I wanted to go as friends… and I said yes…"

When he said it, he glanced nervously at Ginny but was greatly surprised at her emotionless expression.

"So?"

"I fine with it, really, as long as she keeps her hands off of you."

Harry let out a chuckle. "Of course, love."

**Author's Note- Ta Da! Chapter whatever it is is done!**

**I have school starting tomorrow so updates will be even more slow…**

**Song of The Chapter- Let the games begin by A Very Potter Sequel.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note- This Author's Note is supposed to be on the bottom, but my computer is freaking out on me and saying it French (France) and I can't change the language because when I try to put it on English (Canada) is automatically puts it back on French (France) On to the real Author's Note…**

**DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? PS. I don't ship Harry/Cho for your information.**

**Sorry for the late update, my friend got me hooked on the Sims 3 and i had alot of school work.  
Um, if you hadn't noticed yet, I deleted all the author's note chapters, I felt like they were wasting space.  
By the way, I'm in a hurry to posty this, i'm going to my Grandpa's and his home is about two hours away so it won't be the most edited.****(I know it wasn't the most edited in most of the other chapters either)**

Song of the Chapter- Famous last Words by My Chemical Romance

**Disclaimer- I don't, nor shall I ever, own the Harry Potter book series.**

Cho glanced at the clock as she applied her concealer. She had exactly one hour until she met Harry at the Great Hall, and she still had so much to do! Cho had just gotten out of the shower and had her hair tied back while she was wrapped in her towel. Once she had all her make-up on, she would do her hair and get dressed in the clothes she bought last night. Then Cho would make her way down to the Great Hall where she would meet Harry, and they would go on from there.

She had told all of her friends about getting a coffee with the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One. Her friends had been excited for her, they had shown that by the squealing, but Cho could see jealousy in their eye.

No one knew what she was really trying to do; she would get in so much trouble if they did.

Cho had finished her make-up and she took out her glossy, black, magically dried hair from the ponytail that was currently holding it up on her skull. She ran her fingers through it before grabbing a hair brush. She brushed through all the tangles and knots and grabbed her wand off of the granite counter and lightly curled each strand of hair at the ends.

When she was finished, Cho preceded back into the seventh year dormitory. Her green dress lay on the bed the castle had generously given her for a couple of days. Other Ravenclaw girls of all ages above seventeen had been sleeping in the dormitory as well, a few were asleep at the moment and they rest, besides Cho, were out and about.

Cho carefully picked up her dress along with the shoes that were on the carpeted floor. The bathroom once again was her next destination.

She unwrapped the towel from herself put on her clothing. When she clothed she put herself in front of full length mirror.

Her dress was knee-length, low cut and had a green bow at the side of it. The shoes were black flats with black bow at the tip pinkie toe.

Cho like her reflection a lot, but had a nagging feeling like something was missing, then… it hit her, literally. A plain button up short jacket hit her back softly and she picked it up and put it on. It completed her outfit. Cho glanced at the clock and saw that it was twelve fifty. "Crap!" She shout-whispered, dashing out the door with one last glance at the mirror.

* * *

Harry was taking his time walking to the Great Hall. He couldn't exactly say he was excited for meeting Cho, yet he couldn't say he was dreading it either. Instead, he was feeling like this was going to be a really awkward situation.

He arrived at the hall before Cho did, slumped to the ground and got ready for the wait of Cho. While he wait, he studied the ground around him.

Hogwarts was now back to normal, he felt slightly guilty that the house-elves had to do it all by themselves, but was also relived that he didn't have to have the constant reminder of that night.

Harry ran his fingers through the dirt on the ground; he wondered where his two best friends were, what they were doing, but he also realised how little time he was spending with them and vowed to change that.

He heard footsteps approaching him and looked up. He saw Cho all fancied up and walking with confidence.

Harry pulled himself off of the floor, wiping off all of the dirt on his hands and trousers.

"Hello, Cho."

"Hey, Harry."

There was a hint of awkwardness lingering in the air as they started walking down towards the carriages.

"So… how was your day so far?" Harry asked as Cho climbed into the carriage.

"Good, you?" She replied while smoothing the skirt of the dress.

"Good."

* * *

"Ginny… where's Harry?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

"He's at Hogsmeade with Cho."

Ron choked on his food. "How could you say that so casually?"

"He said their going just as friends and I trust him enough to know that it's exactly what he said." Ginny responded defensively.

"No no no! I trust him with my life, it's just Cho's his ex and everyone knows… well maybe except for Harry… that Cho still liked him!"

"I know that!" Ginny actually had no idea that Cho still liked him, but now, she was a little bit nervous. She knew Cho could be a little bit…

"But do you?" Ron asked.

"Yes I do, now if you don't mind, I have to go talk to Hermione." She snapped.

She found Hermione in the library.

"If you're unsure of the whole thing, just go to Hogsmeade yourself." Hermione said.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "Are you crazy? I'm not going to spy on Harry!"

Hermione ignored her rhetorical question and said, "I wasn't suggesting that you _spy_ on Harry, what I was saying was walk around Hogsmeade, trying to get the occasional glance at him, while trying not to get seen by him!"

"So spying then?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Ginny sighed, leaning on her arms on the edge of the table. "Fine, but you have to come with me, to make my excuse if he sees me more convincing."

"Deal."

* * *

Harry inwardly sighed, he was completely annoyed right now and just wanted to get back to the castle and away from Cho.

"…While getting my clothes for today…"

In his opinion, Cho's clothes were a bit too much for this afternoon, and he didn't understand how she couldn't have been cold without on this particularly chilly day.

Cho laughed at something, Harry laughed along to make it look like he was listening.

"I'm done," she said, waving her hand in the direction of her tea cup. "Are you?"

He glanced down at her cup. It was half empty. "Yes."

"Good, we can go walk around now."

* * *

"Where do you want to go first?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, anywhere but wherever Harry is."

"Hmm… Well, how about Scrivenshaft's? I need more quills, all of the ones in the bag snapped."

"Sure."

While they walked there, Ginny kept an eye out for Harry and Cho. It would be sooooo embarrassing if they ever saw her right now.

* * *

"Cho, where are we going?"

Cho looked up at Harry. "Honeydukes."

After about twenty minutes you could find them at the till, Harry, who was paying was currently shelling out twenty galleons worth of candy.

Once everything was all paid for, they left without saying a word to one another.

"You're welcome." Harry mumbled under his breath (to himself).

* * *

"There they are." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"Where?"

"By the carriages."

* * *

"Thanks, Harry. I had a good time." Cho said.

"Um… your welcome?"

Cho smiled and stood on her tip toes.

"I want to give you something for a thank you gift. But I didn't have enough time, and I wasn't going to let you pay for your own gift."

"Cho?" Harry asked nervously.

Cho didn't respond by words. Cho responded by passionately kissing him on the lips.


	17. Chapter 17

The kiss ended as quickly as it started. Harry had pushed Cho rather roughly away from him, but the damage had already been done. Ginny had seen most of it.

She felt hot tears of anger and hurt well up in her eyes as she ran away.

"Ginny!" she heard Hermione call, but she didn't stop; she needed to be away from Harry and Cho and fast.

"Ginny!" Harry heard a very familiar voice call. He whirled his head around to the sound of the voice and found the back of Hermione's head and a red-head running in the other direction.

Harry ran up to Hermione and tapped a finger on her shoulder. She twisted her head around to meet Harry.

"Harry!" she gasped.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" He asked while looking over her shoulder in hope of finding Ginny.

"What do you think you're doing?" She raged. "You said you were going out for a friendly meeting with Cho, not a date behind Ginny's back! I can't believe you! How could you be so shellfish?"

"Hermione-" Harry tried to defend himself but Hermione wouldn't listen.

"You're not the Harry I know! The Harry I know is the kind, sweet, caring Harry who wouldn't even dare to do this!"

Harry had had enough and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Hermione! I wasn't what it looked like. _She _kissed _me_, not the other way around!"

Hermione's face became softer, obviously believing his words.

"Well you better go tell Ginny that, she seemed _really_ upset."

"I will, now goodbye, I have to catch up to her!" Harry responded while running away.

"Good luck!" she called after him.

* * *

"Ginny?"

Ginny heard his voice, the one she came to hate all these years, but oddly enough, she seemed to need him right now.

"Hello, Giz- Jason." She said trying- but failing miserably- to be cheerful.

Gizlow noticed how she said his first name and became excited, but half of that went away when he saw the tears on her face.

"What's wrong?" He said genially concerned.

"Nothing." Ginny mumbled, trying to get up off of the cold ground but Gizlow pushed her back down.

"Of course something's wrong, look at you!" He said.

"I swear, nothing's wrong." Ginny lied once more.

"Gizlow wasn't buying it. "It was Potter, wasn't it?"

She had to bite back a growl at Harry's surname. "I don't see how that's any of your business!" she snapped, forcing herself up to stand.

Gizlow stood up as well and followed her as she tried to walk away.

"Gizlow just leave me alone, okay? I'm not in the mood." She knew her words were a bit harsh, but she didn't know if she wanted him here or not. She settled for the not wanting him here.

Gizlow didn't seem very hurt by her words at all and kept going on.

"I swear if Potter hurt you in anyway." Gizlow growled his unfinished threat to the ground.

Ginny was becoming extremely annoyed with him, so to make him hopefully shut up, she told him.

"He kissed Cho Chang." She mumbled before a traitor tear slipped down her cheek.

Gizlow quickly pulled her into a hug and she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"Let it out, let it out, but you have to be down in at most five minutes, I have to find and commit the murder you-know-who was always trying to commit."

Ginny half-smiled at this. She could that he was trying to help, but to be honest, he really wasn't, and if he ever even have Harry a broken nose she would kill Gizlow with her own hands. **(A/N- Gizlow gave Harry a nose bleed, not a broken nose) **

"You deserve better than him, Ginny." Gizlow low stated. "You deserve someone like me."

Ginny wasn't sure whether to feel even crumbier or slightly better. She was completely positive that Harry was ten times better than Gizlow, but Gizlow's attempts to be better than Harry made her laugh. In all truth, she kinda felt like kissing him. Ginny pondered on this for a bit. Harry already cheated on her, so it couldn't hurt to kiss another man like Harry had done but with a girl. Plus, it would make them even. Her mind was set now. She was going to kiss him.

She took her head off of his shoulder and leaned in. Their lips brushed against each other's and soon they were in a songfest.

Ginny noted as she kissed him more, that he was still the bad kisser with the chapped lips, but this time something else had been added, he had extremely fetid breath. She even felt like puking, that's how bad the rancid smell and taste was. But she kept kissing him, because a part of her felt like she was getting back at Harry for breaking her heart.

**Author's Note- Short, I know. It's 10:58 right now and I just finished the chapter. Um… my cat (Daisy) is an orange and white cat and she's right now between my legs (They're in the criss-cross apple sauce position) and it's very uncomfortable, hopefully she'll find a different sitting position soon. **

**SoC- Marching On by One Republic and if you want to go on YouTube and watch a video about Harry Potter and that song type in Marching On Harry Potter and click on the by dazzleme. I'm not sure if it has a number beside it or not. I just found it again after I almost completely forgot about it. It's really awesome and she also makes Ron&Hermione love videos as well if your into that.**

**Bye.**

**~BrookPotter**


	18. Chapter 18

"Ginny."

Ginny immediately broke away at the sound of his voice. There he stood, Harry Potter with his heartbroken face and windblown hair.

Ginny stepped towards him a smacked him. Hard.

"Ow!" Harry cried, rubbing his hand against his cheek.

"THAT'S FOR KISSING ANOHER GIRL! AND THIS," She kicked him in the shin. She felt awful doing it, but she needed to get it out of her system and she most definitely could not cry in front of him. "IS FOR LETTING ME THINK THAT YOU ACTUALLY LOVED ME!"

"Ginny-"

"NO POTTER, I AM NOT FINISHED!" She screamed at him. "MAYBE I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU! MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN YOU BACK LIKE I WAS PLANNING ON! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE DIED LIKE WE ALL THOUGHT YOU DID?"

Her words cut through Harry like a knife.

"GINNY!" Harry shouted, putting his hand against her lips. She bit his fingers but he still kept his hand in place.

"IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE! CHO KISSED ME! NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!"

Ginny pulled his fingers off. "THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY! AND WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU?"

"BECAUSE IT'S TRUE! YOU'RE THE ONE I LOVE, THE ONE I WANT! NOT CHO! NEVER CHO! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST SEE THAT? AND WHY WERE YOU SNOGGING GIZLOW'S FACE OFF? I DIDN'T KISS CHO BACK BUT YOU WERE PRACTICALLY DEVOURING HIM!"

Ginny realised he had a point. She was eating Gizlow's face off on her own will. "Harry." She whispered. "Look at us, fighting like we're an old married couple. Which is why I think it would be best if we took a break for a while."

"What do you mean, Gin?" his voice had become much softer as well.

"I don't want us to break up; I think we should just not be around each other for a couple of days."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Well… um… bye." As he turned to leave, Ginny took his arm and spun him around. She kissed him lightly on the lips and he responded. "You, you can go now." Ginny said breathlessly, avoiding his eyes.

Harry nodded once more and began making his way to the exit of Hogsmeade once more. "Oh and Ginny?" he called over his shoulder. "I think you should brush your teeth."

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"So that's it?" Ginny jumped, she forgot that Gizlow was still here. " You're just going to let him just walk away from what he's done? I can't believe you and then you kiss him! Your acting like a little s***!"

Ginny gasped and slapped him across the cheek.

"F*** off, Gizlow." She growled and stalked away towards the carriages.

"Harry, wait!" He heard Hermione call.

"Not now, Hermione." He grumbled, forcefully walkng to the castle.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione asked, trying to fall into Harry's choice of pace.

"We've decided we need a break."

"Oh, Harry! It'll be okay." Hermione soothed sympathlitcally.

"Not like that. We're still together, just not seeing each other literally for a couple of days. And don't pity me!" he snapped the last part.

Hermione looked taken aback, but she shook it off. "Well it's good to know that you two are still together… is there anything I can do though?"

Harry shrugged, but then had an idea. "Do you mind if Ron and I hung out?"

"He's your best mate, Harry. You don't have to ask my permission to hang out with him."

Harry grinned. "Thanks."

"Did you hear, Red? Harry and I are going to together forever!" Cho told Ginny as she (Ginny) strode past Cho.

Ginny ignored her and kept walking, holding her head up high.

Cho grinded her teeth and strutted towards her. "Did you hear me? I said me and Harry and together now, so you can go mope and eat your fatty little ice cream!"

Ginny once again ignored her. "Accio broom!" she cried.

Cho kept babbling and didn't watch her surroundings so soon enough, Ginny's broom crack her right in the face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Cho screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran away crying.

Ginny instantly broke out into laughter and she climbed on her broom and flew away. While she was flying, she could hardly see; he eyes were full with tears of laughter.

**Author's Note- I had MAJOR writer's block at that ending. I would've gone on if I knew what to write, but it just wanted to get it up. **

**I just got home from Edmonton and I stayed in the Fantasyland Hotel (It was the best!) and we got the Rail Way room! **

**I'm becoming in love with the song **_**Tonight**_** by **_**Seether**_** so I guess that's the song of the chapter.**

…

…

…

…**.**

_**~BYE~**_


	19. Chapter 19

A day had passed and you could find Harry with either Ron or with his parents. At this moment right now, he was with both (sans Lily). All of them were in the Room of Requirement, Harry and Ron were playing a Wizard Chess match while James was lying down on his and Lily's bed making dancing rainbow colours come out of his wand.

"Check mate." Ron triumphed.

Harry sighed. "This is getting boring!" he complained, resting his chin in his palm.

"Maybe for you." Ron said. "Gobblestones?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually… I'm kind of in the mood for Quidditch."

Ron eyes lit up and James' gaze was soon fixed on the two of them.

"Brilliant! But only two people would be boring, so how about your dad plays as well?" Ron said, his eyes flickering to James.

Harry smiled. "How about it, dad? Father against son?"

James broke out into a smile, "Definitely"

"Yes! Now all we need is a fourth player!"

* * *

"Hermione you're getting on my last nerve with you toe nail breaking!" Ginny snapped.

"I'm not _breaking_ my toe nails; I'm merely cutting them so they don't get too out of hand. Haven't you ever cut your nails before?"

"Yes, but not with _that _contraption!" Ginny said, pointing to a small, silver object in Hermione's fingers.

"They're called _nail clippers_." Hermione responded.

"Can't you cut yourself on them, they look pretty sharp…"

"You can. But if you're careful, that usually doesn't happen." Hermione replied smartly.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Oh don't worry, Lily. Harry is like a seventh son to Arthur and I." Molly said.

Lily sighed in relief. "Sorry, it's just that from what I know, he has been practically living with you over the summer and I didn't want him to have caused you too much trouble."

"No, he has been on his best behaviour every time I see him. Your son is a good man."

"So, I know you most likely won't know the answer to this, but I'm just curious as to how my sister and her husband treated Harry while he lived there." Lily asked, a little nervously.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "No. The only thing that I really know about them is that Harry _hates_ them and they put bars on his window when he was twelve."

Lily choked on her own spit. _"They what?"_ she shrieked.

"Lily… I think this is a topic that maybe you and Harry could talk about." Mrs. Weasley said while patting the other red head's hand.

Lily nodded, but her jaw was still in clenched in a death grip.

"So how's James?" The plump women asked, trying to get off the touch of the subject.

Lily complexion brightened instantly. "He's doing really well; Harry and him are getting along brilliantly!"

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley smiled as thumps of heavy feet could be heard thundering down the wooden stairs.

"Good afternoon, Lily!" Arthur Weasley said joyfully

Lily smiled, "Good afternoon, Arthur."

Mr. Weasley strolled over to an empty chair and sat down. "When Harry was going into his second year, he visited this house, and I asked him a question. The question I asked him was, _'what is the function of a rubber duck'_, I was wondering if you knew since he didn't."

Lily laughed. "Um, I too don't know the answer, sorry."

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Not to worry, not to worry. I'm starting to think that most Muggles, Muggleborns, and Halfbloods don't."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, "How is Harry coping with their situation?"

Before Lily could answer, Mr. Weasley butt in. "Sorry, but what do you mean?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at him in shock, "Ginny hasn't told you yet?"

Mr. Weasley looked confused, "Told me what?"

"I don't think I'm very fit to tell you, but someone has to." Mrs. Wesley said. "In Harry's fifth year her had a crush on a girl named Cho Chang. Now I'm guessing that as the year went along, Cho started to return those feelings because they started going out sometime in the year, but once their relationship started, it crumbled, I'm not sure what made their relationship end, all I know is that Cho was getting jealous over someone who I think was Hermione – though I can't be completely sure on that one either. During the time they had spent not dating, Harry's feelings started to fade while Cho still held hers. When the year ended and Harry went into his sixth year and Harry discovered his feelings for Ginny and they get together close to the end of the year and then Harry broke it off because of reasons we're yet to find out. After Harry spends some time at the Dursleys, we come to get him from their home. I'm going to skip through the story timeline up until the final battle, Ginny didn't take Harry back right when he asked, instead she said she think about it and tell him later, even though she already knew the answer. She was planning on saying, "no" at first, but in the end, she changed her mind, which I was ecstatic to hear, I always knew they would end up together, they're just too perfect. Anyway, moving on, during the last couple of days, Cho had met Harry in the Owlery and she asked him to go to Hogsmeade with him, just as friends of course, well that's what she said. When the day came, Harry and Cho went to Hogsmeade. Ginny was left with Ron and Hermione and she was a little nervous about Harry and Cho being at Hogsmeade alone, so Hermione suggested that they go to Hogsmeade themselves for a bit, while keeping out of Harry and Cho's vision. Ginny was reluctant at first, but then let up, for the nerves were eating at her. Everything was good until, Harry and Cho were at the carriages, that's where Cho's lips found something that didn't belong to her. Cho had kissed Harry! Of course, Ginny saw the whole thing and thought Harry had been the one to begin the kiss so she had ran off and bumped into her who liked her like she liked Harry and Harry liked Ginny, so he began to comfort her and one thing led to another and they kissed and Harry saw! So now they're taken a break and hopefully be with each other again." Mrs. Weasley finished with a puff of breath. She looked at her husband more closely than she had been when telling the story and saw nothing but concern. He too thought Harry was a good match for his daughter and was a little worried they wouldn't end up together.

He let out a sigh and said. "Well I hope they get though it good." And stood up. "We have to get ready for Colin's funeral."

* * *

"WAIT!" Harry shouted, making Ron and James jump in surprise.

"What?" James said, his voice coated with surprise.

"Ron and I have to go. Colin's funeral is today, remember? We have to get ready!"

Ron mentally face palmed himself. How could he have forgotten? If Harry hadn't had had the memory spasm his brain did, they would have totally missed it!

"Bloody hell, I forgot it was today!" Ron exclaimed.

"We got to go, dad, sorry. Bye!" Harry said before he and Ron dashed back to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Hermione slipped on her trainers. It was almost time they left to the funeral, once again, they were meeting everyone before they left to the ceremony.

"You ready?" she called to her ginger-headed friend.

"Yup!" Ginny said from directly behind Hermione. Hermione jumped at the closeness of Ginny and hit her playfully on the upper arm.

"_Don't do that!_ You scared me!" Hermione said, startled.

"Sorry," Ginny told Hermione, not really sorry at all. "C'mon, we got to get going." She said, pushing all silliness aside.

The two headed off to the Great Hall, where they found Harry alone. The air became tense and awkward very suddenly.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked, looking through the door of the hall.

"He forgot his wand." Harry responded.

A few minutes passes until Ron finally showed up. They trudged to the ceremony in almost silence. Ron and Hermione were quietly whispering in each other's ears.

"I hope that things get back to the way they were soon. They look so lost without each other." Hermione murmured, tickling Ron ear with her breath.

Ron softly nodded his head in agreement. "I think we should do something."

"Like what?"

"I have absolutely no idea whatsoever."

Hermione sighed. "How about we discuss this after the funeral?"

"Okay."

* * *

Colin's funeral was almost over. Up at the podium was Dennis Creevey, Colin's younger brother.

"…Colin will always live on in our hearts. I know he will in mine.

Colin once said he wanted a love song in his funeral. He was never specific as to which song he wanted, so I hope he will be pleased at the song we chose. I welcome you all to dance along." Dennis left the podium and music started playing.

_Well I was there on the day_

_They sold the cars for the queen _

_And when the lights all went out_

_We watched our lives on the screen_

_I hate the ending myself_

_But it started with an alight scene_

Everyone, even the little children stood up to find a dance partner, all except for Ginny and Harry. Instead they look at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the entire universe.

Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder. It was Andromeda, in her arms was baby.

"Why aren't you asking Ginny to dance?"

"I told you that Ginny and I are taking a break."

"But the want for her can be seen a thousand Quidditch fields away."

Harry exhaled roughly through his nose. "But what if she declines?"

"Well at least you know that you both still need time. But I doubt she will, her eyes are filled with longing for you, in fact, she glancing at you right now."

Harry look at her, she was indeed looking at him, that is until Harry look at her. A deep blush filled her cheeks when he looked.

The _'Chosen One'_ looked at the ground again and inhaled through his nose, curling his lips over his teeth doing so. He nodded and stood up. Harry stood in place for a moment before Andromeda gave a starting push and he head off, after giving a nod in the elders direction.

Harry headed off in the direction of Ginny_._

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out a hand.

The ends of Ginny's lips tugged up into a small smile. "Of course." She took Harry's hand and let herself be led into a more open space.

They dance in silence almost until the song ended, but Harry didn't care, he was just happy he could some sort of excuse to have Ginny in his arms again, and neither did Ginny, she just wanted to have Harry's arms wrapped protectively around her once more.

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl, there`s only you and me_

_I`m all alone_

The song ended and Harry spoke up. "I miss you." He told her shyly.

Ginny blushed. "I miss you too." She admitted quietly.

"Why are we still doing this then?"

"I don't know. But I don't want it to keep going."

_Put the car in reverse and come back to me. _

_Without you this house is a hearse without wheels. _

_You can`t work out which cringing, which cringing feels worse, _

_when I touch you like this, _

_on the place that it hurts, _

_on the place that it hurts, _

_on the place that it hurts, _

_on the place that it hurts, _

_on the place that it hurts. _

_Give me all that you have, _

_if you don`t I`ll steal it. _

_All the things that you`ve lost, _

_I can reel them in. _

_Now I`m falling apart every minute of every hour. _

_But you`re here, now put me back together again, _

_together again, together again._

"Neither do I, Ginny."

"Then what are we waiting for?" she asked timidly

Harry smiled, getting the hint, but yet, he wanted more and suddenly got very nervous. "Ginny, I know that we haven't exactly dated for the longest time, however I want to make sure that this never happens again, because if it does, I don't know what I would do."

"Harry where are you going with this?"

"Shh, let me finish.

Ginny, I love you, more than life itself, and when I was away, every night I would take out the Marauders Map just to watch your dot, to make sure you were protected and to have some sort of connection to you while I was away," Harry scrunched up his eyebrows, trying to find the right words. "Ginny, what I'm trying to say is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else. So you would give me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Ginny was speechless, in total shock. He mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

_Give me all that you have, _

_if you don`t I will find it. _

_All the things that you`ve lost, _

_I can reel them in. _

_Now you`re falling apart every moment of every day. _

_You`re not here, don`t put me back together again, again, again, again, again._

"So will you?" Harry asked, more nervous than before, if that was possible.

Ginny finally came to her senses. "yes, _yes, YES!" _ She exclaimed, smiling brighter than a thousand suns.

Harry joined in on her dazzling smile, and kissed her soundly.

_Give me all that you have, _

_if you don`t I will steal it. _

_All the things that you`ve lost, _

_I can reel them in. _

_I`m falling apart every minute of every day. _

_But you`re here, now put me back together again, again, again._

**Author's Note: Gosh I am sorry times infinity and beyond for how long that hiatus was. I told you that it would be only as long as I got all my report card homework out of the way and such, but other things got in the way, including a loss of interest in the stories I am currently working on, but after a sudden burst of inspiration and need to write, I went back onto Microsoft Word and wrote until I found a spot to complete this chapter. **

**I am sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations. I know it wasn't for me, but as long as I did my best I will except it. It's like when you imagine you're going to draw this amazingly mind-blowingly gorgeous picture and it turns into all these stick figures. **

**This story is going to done in a matter of a couple chapters. I have to go now. Bye.**

**P.S- the songs in this chapters are:**

**Here without you by 3 Doors Down**

**Back Together by Babybird**


	20. Explanation

Hey guys! I'm am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't updated in eight months and I don't really have an excuse but of laziness and that fact that I have joined another fandom. I still ADORE Harry Potter, but I have now been "in the know" of a "bandom". The band that I have been obsessing over for the past year is My Chemical Romance and I have been reading mostly "frerards" which is the gay pairing between Gerard Way and Frank Iero. But have no fear, I am still going to update this story, I have made it my goal to finish this, in fact, by my fourteenth birthday, which is on March 27th.

**SPOILER ALERT HERE**

It will be a hard and long process, but thankfully, I plan on having about three more chapters. The chapter will include the planning of the wedding, the wedding, and then the epilogue.

**END OF SPOILER**

I hope at least some of you guys are still here and if you are than I love you, seriously, you have been in your reading spot reading (or skimming) this fanfiction for approximately 601 days (not like that, but you know what I mean)! 601 DAYS! THAT'S 129 DAYS AWAY FROM BEING 2 WHOLE YEARS! HOLY CRAP!

And for the newcomers, I am ecstatic that you have found this story interesting and I hope you don't mind the shitty writing and basically no plot, I am working on that.

Right now, I am 1,609 words into the new chapter; I hope you guys can hold on for a bit because it's going to be a bumpy ride to finish this story.

Um, with the whole new fandom thing, I am forgetting some spells, like before when I was still reading HP fanfics all day, I could name like 15,000 off the top of my head easily, but now all I can remember is alohomora, flippendo, expelliarmus, expecto patronum, crucio, avada kadavra, reducto, imperio, wingardium leviosa, lumos, and a whole bunch more, but nothing compared to what I have known. So there won't be many spells in the new chapters.

I really hope you guys understand this all. Thank you.

~Brook

P.S- I am no longer updating my other story, I hate it and it's up for adoption if anybody wants to have it (message me if so).


End file.
